Heart of Ice
by Ryleigh04
Summary: Tragedy has left her broken, hollow, numb...no one can reach her, not even her twin. The one person she least expected might be the one thing she needs to survive...
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone…this is my first HSM fic and I really hope you like it! It's very different from the Troy and Gabby fic…because I don't know about anyone else but I did NOT like them as a couple! So they won't be…this focuses on an entirely different couple! I'll let you guess who it is! Please R&R!

CHAPTER 1

"You better make sure that by the time I count to three you aren't still standing in front of me or so help me--…"

"Sharpay, are you still threatening people?" Gabby asked

Sharpay Evans turned around to face her best friend Gabriella Montez. "Dipshit over here scratched my car with his dumbass backpack." She jerked her thumb back toward the scared looking kid.

Gabby motioned for the kid to leave and he ran off. "Sharpay, what the heck he's just a kid."

Sharpay grumbled, "I hate freshman."

"What's wrong Ice Queen?" Troy Bolton asked sauntering up to the two girls with his best friend Chad Danforth.

"Go away you basketball bimbos." Sharpay spat then turned with a flip of her hair and stalked off.

"Sharpay!" Ryan Evans shouted after his twin sister as he walked up. She didn't even turn around. "What's wrong with her?" He asked Gabby.

"I don't know." She answered, "I found her threatening some freshman."

"She seemed normal to me." Troy said

Chad shrugged, "I don't know how you all can stand her." He looked at Ryan, "No offense man."

"None taken." Ryan nodded

"No, she's been worse than usual. After that whole fiasco with the musical last year she's been more low key. But lately I don't know, its like attack of the bitchy prom queen." Gabby said.

"Hey guys!" Taylor McKessie walked up to the group. "What are you all talking about?"

"Queen Bee." Chad answered

"Yeah, what is up with her?" Taylor asked, "She about bit off Corey's head yesterday when he told her that Mrs. Darbus wanted her to try out again for the musical. She absolutely freaked. She was shouting about how she shouldn't have to try out anymore. I don't think I have ever seen Sharpay so mad and I've know her for a long time."

Troy shrugged, "She just wants attention. Just ignore her."

Gabby sighed, "Why can't the two of you get along?"

Before Troy could respond the warning bell rang signaling the students to get to class. After Gabby and Troy turned the school upside down trying out for the musical in their sophomore year they tried to date for a while. It really didn't work out. They found that they liked being friends much better. Troy also decided that basketball was still his thing but he still would sing occasionally in the musicals. Gabby's stage fright still got the better of her but she did enjoy singing in the choir with the occasional solo and understudying in the musicals and of course kicking butt in the scholastic decathlons.

It all worked out for the best because Gabby and Sharpay actually became really good friends. For some reason Sharpay seemed to open up around Gabby. Even Ryan extended his roots and occasionally hung out with Troy and Chad but he was still heavily involved in the drama club.

Sharpay, to her credit, worked really hard to be nicer for a while but after all it had been less than a year and Rome wasn't built in a day. She was still a perfectionist and crazy when it came to the drama club and her singing. Sharpay had plans and god help the person who stood in her way.

The group walked into their homeroom to find Mrs. Darbus deep in conversation with Sharpay. After a few more minutes of discussion Sharpay went to take her seat. Gabby tried to engage her in conversation but Sharpay had conveniently become "deaf". After homeroom Sharpay bolted out of the room and into the rehearsal room where she locked the door. All of a sudden a loud shriek echoed through the halls of the school.

Ryan looked up, "That's Sharpay."

"How wrong is it that you can tell its her by her scream." Troy asked.

Before they could go and look for her she found them. Sharpay was more excited than anyone had ever seen her. "They're coming here to hear me! Can't you believe it Ryan? This is everything I've worked for."

Ryan was the only one who seemed to have any idea what she was talking about. "This is huge Sharpay. This requires level 3 coverage." He flipped open his cell phone and began to make some calls.

"What's going on Sharpay?" Gabby asked

"The Olson Musical Conservatory is sending some to look at me for a spot in their summer program." Sharpay exclaimed

"So what the big deal?" Chad asked

If looks could kill the one Sharpay sent Chad would have done it. "The OMS is only the most prestigious school of music in the entire country. First off they never travel to hear a student unless they show incredible promise then if your even accepted into the summer program and they like you, its like a one way ticket to any college music program you want."

"Oh my gosh, that's great Sharpay!" Gabby said excitedly

"I know!" Sharpay squealed, "Oh my god. What am I going to wear?" She whipped out her phone and quickly walked to the doors.

"Hey Ice Queen, we still have an entire day left of school." Troy shouted after her.

Sharpay ignored him and just walked out of school. From the window they say her get into her car and with squealing tires bolted out of the parking lot.

Over the next week Sharpay was in a crazed state of mind. Every minute she wasn't in class she was practicing either in the rehearsal room or on the stage in the auditorium. In the hallways she was dancing, at the lunch table she was going over her sheet music while listening to the song on her ipod. While she still looked like her perfect self you could tell that she hadn't eaten or slept properly in a few days. She was more hostile than usual. The evil glint in her eyes was more pronounced and she was commonly heard shouting at some poor unsuspecting soul.

The day before the big audition Sharpay was nowhere to be found. "Dude, where the hell is your psycho sister?" Troy asked Ryan at the lunch table.

"Practicing with Mrs. Darbus." Ryan answered, "She's determined to do this perfectly. Our mom is coming home early to hear her."

"Coming home from where?" Taylor asked

"She's on a classical music tour in Europe." Ryan said, "She went to the Olson Musical Conservatory too that's why Sharpay wants this so much."

"That's nice that your mom is coming." Gabby said

Ryan nodded, "I just hope she actually comes. She has this bad habit of making promises she can't keep."

The next day tension filled the school. Whether you loved or hated Sharpay you had to admit that she had talent. An hour before the audition was about to start Sharpay and her friends could be found in the drama club room pacing back and forth. "Why isn't she her yet?" Sharpay ranted, "Mom promised Ryan so where is she?"

"Why don't you call her again?" Ryan suggested

Sharpay picked up her phone, "Mom! Where are you?" She paused for a minute to listen to her, "You're what? But mom you promised! Yes ma'm. I love you to." She sighed dejectedly and fighting back tears she turned to face her friends. "She back in town but has to go over to the recording studio and fix one of her tracks. She'll make it if she can. Umm, I'm just gonna go get some water." Sharpay ran out of the room. Gabby went to follow but Ryan stopped her, "If there's anything Sharpay hates more than crying its people seeing her cry. Let her pull herself together and just pretend you didn't hear anything."

Sharpay's cell phone began to ring, but no one made any move to answer it. Not a minute after that Ryan's phone began to ring, "Hello? Hey mom, what's up? You are! Really! OK! I'll tell her. See you soon!" He turned to the group, "She's coming. Wow, she must feel really guilty."

"Who feels guilty?" Sharpay asked coming back into the room.

"Mom called, she said to tell you that she's on her way." Ryan said excitedly

Sharpay smiled her first genuine smile in a long time and nodded. She walked out of the room towards the auditorium where she would audition in just a few minutes. The auditorium was nearly full when Ryan, Gabby and Troy found seats with Chad, Taylor and the rest of the basketball team. The entire room went silent as Sharpay walked on stage dressed to impress in white dress pants with a pink blazer and gold accessories. Her hair was done in an 'up-do' with curly tendrils falling around her face.

One of the judges walked up on stage. "Thank you everyone for being here today to support Miss Evans. It's nice to see she has a large support system. The way this will work today is that Miss Evans will perform a piece that she has already prepared and then we will select a piece essentially from a hat and she must perform that with no preparation. We like for these pieces to be unique and a genre that reflects your personality. At the conservatory we place heavy concentration on classical training so for the audition we like to see what your passions are and what else you can do. With that said, Miss Evans if your ready you may begin."

Sharpay took a deep breath and plastered a huge smile on her face as the music started. It was Kaci Brown's 'Unbelievable'; she loved the way that the music always took her over. When she finished her eyes searched the crowd, it was apparent that she couldn't see whoever she was looking for because her face fell slightly. The next song that was chosen for her to sing was 'Wind Beneath my Wings' by Better Midler. When Sharpay finished everyone jumped to their feet applauding. Mrs. Darbus escorted Sharpay and the representatives from the conservatory back to her office to discuss Sharpay's performance.

"I guess your mom didn't make it." Troy said to Ryan.

"Apparently not." Ryan started and then broke off when is phone rang. "Hello? Dad? What's wrong? Oh my god. Yeah we're on our way." Tears filled his eyes, "I've got to find Sharpay."

"Ryan! What happened?" Gabby asked

Ryan still looked stunned, "That was my dad. Mom was in a really bad car accident. She's being taken to the hospital but they don't think she's going to make it."

"Ryan! Can you believe it! They offered me a spot! I'm in! Whets wrong?" Sharpay ran down the hall towards Ryan her excited face turned from ecstatic to scared the instant she saw Ryan's expression.

"Its mom. We've got to go." Ryan said and dragged her out the door. They ran to the car and drove away quickly.

FEEDBACK


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone…WOW…you guys are awesome! I was going to wait until I got 15 reviews but 14 is close enough…I'm going to try and work this so that I update every 10-15 reviews so keep on doing your thing…one thing that I would like to try and do is get all your input on what you would like to happen in the story…I really love hearing about what everyone wants to happen so please feel free to tell me what you would like to see happen!

CHAPTER 2

The day of the funeral was bright and sunny but the mood in the church was anything but. Sharpay sat still as glass in the front row between her father, Greg and Ryan. Gabby sat behind them with Troy, Chad and Taylor all in tow. Many students and teachers from East High were there as well to show their support. After the service the procession took them to the cemetery.

Sharpay stood apart from everyone else. People kept trying to hug her and express their condolences but she just shrugged them away. Even when Gabby tried to talk to her Sharpay remained silent, it was as if she had been struck dumb.

In truth Sharpay was numb. Her mother had died trying to make it to the audition all because Sharpay had begged her to come. If she hadn't been so selfish than maybe her mom would still be alive. Nothing anyone did seemed to help. Sharpay had become a shell of her former self. She rarely ate or slept and the dark circles were becoming more pronounced under her eyes as the days passed. Sharpay and Ryan's dad, Greg, took them to their condo in Hawaii to heal a little before they went back to school. Sharpay had yet to utter a single word or shed a single tear since they had arrived at the hospital just in time to say goodbye to their mother, Sarah, before she died.

After 2 weeks in Hawaii Greg decided that it was time for them to go back to school. When Ryan and Sharpay walked into school the next day the normal chatter dimmed to a buzz. Ryan looked like his usual impeccably dressed self but Sharpay was a whole other story. She was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. She didn't have any make-up on and her hair was in a ponytail. Her normally sneering mouth was in a tight line; she carried her books close to her chest and refused to meet anyone's eye.

Ryan escorted her to their homeroom. He sat down in front of her and waited for the rest of their classmates to come in. Shortly after they began to trickle in. When Gabby spotted Sharpay she ran over. "Sharpay!" She stopped short and took in her appearance, "Are you OK?"

Sharpay nodded.

Troy, who had come in with Gabby, Chad and Taylor, turned to Ryan. "What's wrong with her?"

Ryan didn't have time to answer because Mrs. Darbus came in and started class. At the end of class Sharpay handed Mrs. Darbus a note and left the classroom before anyone could follow her. Mrs. Darbus stopped Gabby as she was leaving the classroom. "Ms. Montez rehearsals begin at 3 after school."

Gabby looked at her, "What are you talking about Mrs. Darbus."

"For the musical. You have the lead." Mrs. Darbus explained.

Gabby shook her head, "No I don't. Sharpay does."

Mrs. Darbus shook her head, "Ms. Evans has withdrawn herself from…" She glanced down at the note, "Anything to do with this and any future musical, acting and or singing. She has requested that you take over her role for this musical."

Gabby just shook her head and followed Troy, Ryan, Chad and Taylor out of the room. "Back to my question, what's wrong with your sister?" Troy asked

"I wish I knew. She hasn't cried about mom yet and she hasn't said one word since we got to the hospital to say goodbye. I literally had to get her out of bed this morning and lead her in to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth. I even set out clothes for her but she pulled those sweats out from somewhere. I didn't even know she had sweatpants." Ryan said.

"That's awful." Taylor said, "And now she's dropped out of the musical."

"Look, maybe she just needs more time." Gabby said

At lunch Sharpay sat silently pushing her food around on her plate vaguely listening to the conversations around her. She was everyone's topic of choice throughout the cafeteria. In her normal state of mind Sharpay would have loved that everyone was talking about her because that meant she was the center of attention. The day was a blur and when it finally ended Sharpay sat on a bench outside and waited for Ryan to drive them home.

Ryan was in the auditorium practicing for the musical with Gabby when the basketball team walked in at nearly 5 that evening. "Hey you guys about done?" Chad asked

"No, we've still got a lot more to go through." Gabby answered

"Where's Sharpay?" Troy asked

"I told her I had to stay after so I think she just went home." Ryan replied

"All right we'll see you guys tomorrow." Troy said and they guys all walked out. When they got out in front of the school. Chad stopped them. "Hey. Look."

Troy and the rest of the team looked over and saw Sharpay sitting on the bench. "Has she been out here since school let out?" Marc Daniels, a junior on the team asked.

"Maybe." Chad said, "Should we go get Ryan?"

"No, he's busy. I'll take care of Sharpay. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Troy made his way slowly over to the bench. He sat down next to her, "Hey Sharpay?" He said in a soft voice, "Ryan has to practice so I'm going to take you home OK?"

She gave no indication that she heard him but didn't fight him when he picked up her books and tucked his arm around her and lead her to his car. On the drive home neither of them spoke. Troy pulled in to her driveway. Sharpay was reaching for the handle when Troy spoke, "Sharpay, I know that your having and tough time with everything but Ryan is really worried about you so if you can just let him know that your OK I think that would really help." Sharpay paused but didn't respond so he continued, "And I know you have Gabby but if you need to talk to someone I'm here if you need me."

Sharpay almost smiled, "Thank you." She said so softly that Troy almost didn't hear her. She got out of the car and walked quickly into her house.

Troy sat in the driveway for almost a full minute before he began to drive himself back home. Try as he might he couldn't get Sharpay out of his mind. This girl always seemed unbreakable and her she was crumbling to pieces in front of their very eyes and not one of them had any idea how to help her.

The next few weeks progressed very slowly. Ryan had told them that the night when Troy took Sharpay she had told him and their dad that she needed time to sort through everything and that she was OK but since that night she hadn't said another word. She still wore jeans and t-shirts or sweat pants and t-shirts but she had started wearing a light layer of make-up to cover up the dark circles under her eyes. So they all took that to mean improvement. Everyday at lunch and in class teachers and students alike all tried to make Sharpay eat or talk or really do anything besides stare blankly around. It had become a game for about a week until people began to realize that Sharpay wasn't joking, she was seriously depressed. Even people who hated Sharpay and had wished that she would leave wanted her back to the way she was. For some reason the school just wasn't the same without the Ice Queen around.

It was the opening night of the musical and Ryan had dragged Sharpay along with him in the hopes that seeing a play that she wasn't in would snap her out of it. Sharpay sat with Mrs. Montez, Troy, Taylor and Chad in the front row. She had even dressed up a little for the occasion and looked more like her normal self than she had in a long time. When it came to the middle of the first Act with Gabby's first solo Sharpay, who had started to relax a little stiffened next to Troy. He watched as the color drained out of her face. She stood up and bolted out of the auditorium. Several heads turned to watch her go. Troy followed her quickly.

"Sharpay!" He shouted once they were safely out of the auditorium. Sharpay didn't stop running. He chased her to the other side of the school and into one of the music practice rooms. He found her beating her arms and legs against the cabinets in the room. Troy ran over to her, he wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to get her to stop.

"Why did she have to leave?" Sharpay sobbed, "Why was I so selfish. She's dead because of me!" She collapsed crying against Troy's chest.

Troy sunk to the floor still holding Sharpay while she sobbed.

**FEEDBACK**


	3. Chapter 3

Just Like I promised! Please keep reviewing!

A/N: Just so you know…there's a line from the lyrics in one of the songs from the movie Anastasia…FYI.

CHAPTER 3

Sharpay cried for several minutes while Troy held her. When her sobbing subsided, Troy lifted her head up to face him, he wiped her tears away with the pads of him thumbs. "She's not dead because of you."

Sharpay nodded fiercely, "If I hadn't made such a big deal about her coming to my audition she never would have gotten hit by that truck. I killed her."

"No you didn't!" Troy said sharply, "Your mom was so proud of you and it would destroy her to know what you're doing to yourself."

"I just can't do it anymore. Its to hard." A few more tears rolled down Sharpay's cheeks. "Do you know what its like to live with knowing that the thing you loved more than anything in the world is what killed your mother? How am I supposed to live with that and why should I want to?"

Troy had a sinking feeling in his stomach when he listened to what she was saying, "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Sharpay pulled the sleeves of her shirt down over her hands tightly and almost unconsciously.

"Sharpay, let me see." Troy fought with her for a minute and wrenched the sleeve of her shirt up to her elbow. The cuts on her arm were shallow but many. "Why did you do this?"

"Why do you care?" Sharpay jumping up and pulled her sleeve back down, "You hate me so what difference does it make?"

Troy stood up and faced her, "It makes a difference because I care--…" He broke off and ran a hand through his hair, "Because Ryan is my friend and he is really worried about you."

"Well you don't have to worry, I couldn't do it." Sharpay said, "The accident was my fault and I needed to be punished, I needed the pain." She finished quietly

"Why couldn't you just talk to us?" Troy asked, he didn't understand what she meant by needing the pain, "We have been here everyday…"

Sharpay interrupted, "But you can't understand. Not even Ryan can understand. He might have lost a mother but he didn't kill her."

"You didn't kill her! Whether you asked her to come or not she would have made the effort to be here. Sometimes horrible things happen and there just isn't a good reason for it but the fact is you are still alive." Troy moved forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Your mom loved you and Ryan more than anything and it made her so happy to hear you guys sing. Don't do this to yourself Sharpay." He finished softly

Sharpay looked up at him, her blue eyes wide. Troy leaned in and just before their lips were about to touch the door burst open and they jumped apart. "There you guys are." Chad said, "Its intermission and people are looking for you."

"Thanks Chad." Sharpay said and walked out of the room leaving Troy staring after her.

Chad turned to watch her leave, "She talks."

Troy nodded, "Yeah, She's still in real bad shape though, she's nowhere close to being OK."

"Well it looked like you two were pretty close to something else." Chad said raising and eyebrow.

"Shut-up man, its Sharpay." Troy scoffed

"Yeah so?" Chad said, "Even depressed and scrubby as hell she's still hot."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Help me clean up in here." A lot of desks and music stands got knocked over when he had tried to restrain Sharpay.

When Troy and Chad walked back into the auditorium Sharpay had moved and was now sitting in between Mrs. Montez and Taylor. Troy sat down next to Chad but kept sneaking glances over at Sharpay throughout the second act. She remained resolutely facing forward and refused to meet his eyes.

They waited for Ryan and Gabby outside after the musical had finished. When Ryan walked out Sharpay ran over and threw her arms around him. "You were amazing."

Ryan pulled back and looked at her surprised, "Wherever you went during intermission really helped."

"Troy and I talked and he just made me realize that I was hurting you by dealing with my pain this way, so now we can work through it together." Sharpay said.

Ryan hugged her, "You know I love you right?"

She smiled, "I love you to." Sharpay turned to Gabby, "You were great!"

"Not as good as you would have been." Gabby said

Sharpay didn't answer but turned to Ryan, "Dad gave me money to take you out to celebrate so lets go."

Ryan followed his sister to the car, but he turned back and mouthed 'Thank you' to Troy.

"What did you say to her?" Gabby asked Troy, "She hasn't talked in like a month and two minutes with you and she's back to normal."

"Whatever it was, its not going to be enough. I might have got her talking again but there so much more going on with her right now it won't be long until she falls apart again." Troy said watching as Ryan and Sharpay drove off.

Gabby, Chad and Taylor all exchanged glances. "Come on, let's go celebrate." Taylor said trying to move the conversation away from Sharpay.

That night Sharpay was in her bedroom. She sat at her vanity table and stared at her reflection in the mirror while she brushed her hair. It scared her to think about how close she had come to spilling her guts to Troy Bolton. She already told him too much. She would have to take extra care not to let anything else slip. It didn't help that she has had a crush on him since they were like 5 and he almost kissed her tonight!

"Penny for your thoughts." Ryan said walking into Sharpay's room.

She smiled softly, "Mom used to say that all the time."

"Yeah, except I think she upped the price when we started asking for raises in our allowances." Ryan joked, his smile fell when he caught the look on Sharpay's face. "It's OK to talk about her. It doesn't mean you miss her any less when you are happy or smile."

"Its just to soon." Sharpay whispered

Ryan hugged her, "Just promise me that you'll keep moving forward, no more of this no talking, dressing yucky stuff."

"I'll do my best." Sharpay said as Ryan walked out of the room. Unintentionally, of course, Ryan had just give her an idea as to how she could keep everyone, especially Troy, off her back.

She got up extra early the next morning to get herself ready. She ran down the stairs that morning and into the kitchen. "Good morning daddy." She kissed her father on the cheek, "I love you."

"I love you to Angel." Greg kissed his daughter and smiled. His family had been to hell and back but they would make it through just fine.

Sharpay took a deep breath as she and Ryan walked into school that morning. She plastered a sneering smile on her face and pushed through the doors. She knew she looked fabulous, like her old self but the whispered conversations going on around her made her feel self-conscious. She pushed through a group of freshman sending a snarled "Get out of my way," as she moved through.

She and Ryan were the last ones in homeroom that morning and when they walked in instead of a buzz of talking they were greeted with silence. Sharpay ignored them all and took her seat. Mrs. Darbus came in and took attendance. She paused after a glance at Sharpay but to her credit, didn't say anything. At the end of the period Sharpay went to her next class before anyone could talk to her.

Everyone was talking about Sharpay that week. Even people who weren't at the musical knew that Sharpay had run out and Troy Bolton had followed her. They were gone for at least a half hour and when Sharpay returned she was talking again and now the next day she seemed to be back to her old self, for the most part. It seemed very strange.

"The Ice Queen is back." Chad said to Marc that afternoon at basketball practice.

Marc shrugged and took a shot from the free through like, "I don't think so. She and I have English together and she was really creeping me out a today."

"How's that" Kevin Johnson asked joining the two.

"We're reading Romeo and Juliet in Mason's class and you know she's kind of wacky and she was on this tangent about how dumb and selfish they were, you know how she is. And Sharpay raises her hand and tells Mason that she's wrong and how suicide was a viable option for them and how it isn't always the selfish thing to do." Marc said

"Seriously?" Chad asked

"Yeah, and then it was like she realized what she was saying and just shut-up." Marc finished

"Wow." Kevin said

"I know, creepy right?" Marc said, "Everyone thinks she's back to normal but I really doubt it."

Chad shrugged, "I can talk to Taylor. She and Gabby are pretty tight and you know that Gabby will talk to Sharpay."

"Maybe we should tell Ryan?" Kevin suggested, "Or Troy?"

"Why Troy?" Chad asked

"He's the one who got her to talk again. Maybe he can help her a little more." Kevin said

"Who can help who a little more?" Troy asked walking over to the three boys.

"No one." Chad said quickly before anyone else could respond, "We still going to Ryan's tonight?"

"Yeah, last time I checked." Troy said

Back at the Evan's home Sharpay wandered through the empty house. She walked resolutely passed the closed double doors but as an after thought turned back and opened the doors to the music room. She hesitantly walked in and glanced around. It was exactly the way she had left it the day before her mother had died. The grand piano sat glistening with the sun streaming through the windows. Her sheet music was still scattered on the stand and numerous other instruments littered the room. Sharpay moved closer to the piano and finally sat down. She laid her fingers on the keys but couldn't bring herself to play a note. She took her hands off the keys and stared for what felt like hours at the rest of the room. It was full of furniture, instruments, awards and pictures but it still felt empty, hollow. Unconsciously she lovingly stroked the keys and began to play. Just a few chords at first but then her memory began to kick in and she remembered a lot of the pieces that her mom used to play for her.

When Troy, Chad, Marc, Kevin and Brad followed Ryan into the kitchen that night; they had just spent the past couple hours playing football in the backyard. They were busy raiding the refrigerator when Brad held up his hand, "Dude where the hell is that creepy ass music coming from?"

Ryan shook his head, "I don't know. Dad's not home and Sharpay hasn't even played the radio let alone anything else in 2 months but, wait, that sounds like…" He trailed off and followed the sound out of the kitchen and headed towards the back of the house.

"Sounds like what?" Marc asked following him out with the rest of the boys trailing behind.

"This song that my mom used to sing to us. She used to bring us with her when she was working on Broadway and there was this one play that had this song and it just immediately made us stop fussing." Ryan stopped in front of the music room and pushed open the doors.

He and the boys stepped inside. Sharpay was playing the piano with all her passion just flowing out onto the keys. She was lost in her own little world with a few tears silently making their way down her cheeks. She suddenly started to sing, or at least try to. It was like the words were getting caught in her throat.

"And a song someone sings, once upon a December." Sharpay whispered the soft song. She stopped playing abruptly and slammed the piano shut. She still had yet to notice her audience. She went around to all the instruments and put them in their cases roughly and locked them up in a cabinet in the corner of the room. She tore up multiple sheets of music and the rest she threw in the piano bench. Sharpay yanked the curtains shut with a wild frenzy and turned to run out of the room but stopped short when she realized who was watching her.

**FEEDBACK…don't forget to tell me what you want to happen NEXT!**


	4. Chapter 4

You guys ROCK! I'm so excited to see all these reviews! I really appreciate it! My goal is 100 reviews so do your thing! All right you guys here it is!

CHAPTER 4

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked wiping away her tears and trying unsuccessfully to fix her face into a sneer.

"Long enough." Ryan said, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Sharpay answered unconvincingly, "Um, I've got a lot of homework so I'll just see you guys at dinner."

Sharpay ran out of the room leaving all six boys staring after her. Brad was the first to break the silence, "So should someone go after her?"

"No." Ryan said, "She's already mad enough that we saw her in here. I'll talk to her later."

Later that evening the guys were sitting in the kitchen eating pizza when Sharpay came in. She rummaged through one of the drawers until she found a box full of keys. Still not saying a word she left the kitchen. Seconds later they could hear the clattering of a key in a lock. Finally they heard the click and Sharpay's satisfied response. They she came back into the room and put the box back.

"Sharpay? What are you doing?" Ryan asked

"I locked the door to the music room. No one needs to go in there ever again." Sharpay said.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked

"You have your studio in the basement, dad isn't musically gifted and the only people who ever used to use the room were me and mom and since neither of us will ever be singing or doing anything musical anymore I figured why keep the room open." She said this with false cheerfulness and quickly grabbed a slice of pizza and left the room before any comments could be made.

Ryan ran a hand over his eyes, "She's going to come around right?"

"I don't know man, she seemed pretty serious." Chad said

"Just look at it from her point of view." Troy interjected, "Your mom died coming to hear her sing, she feels guilty. She thinks that the thing she loved is what killed your mom."

"I know but it's just so hard to watch her go through this." Ryan said, "We've always been so close and now she won't even talk to me about it. It's just so frustrating. She said we would work through it together but we don't. I talk she listens and that's the end of it. She won't let me help her."

"Well buddy, tonight we are going to make you forget your troubles." Brad said

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked

"There's a huge party at Logan's and rumor has it that Kelsey is going to be there." Kevin said

"So." Ryan shrugged

"Dude, we're not girls. No need to play hard to get. We know you like her and the girls think that she likes you to." Marc clapped a hand on Ryan's back.

"All right, its not like I can talk to Sharpay with all of you here, lets go." Ryan agreed reluctantly

"You guys go on ahead, I left my sweatshirt upstairs, and I'll catch up." Troy said. He watched as the boys all left and drove off. He moved towards the stairs and headed up to Sharpay's room. Her door was open but he still knocked softly as he entered. "Hey."

"Hi." She said turning to look at him from her spot on the bed. "I thought you guys left."

" They went on ahead, I wanted to talk to you." Troy said.

"About what?" Sharpay asked

"You know what." He said

"I'm fine, OK? I'm not doing it anymore." Sharpay said harshly

"I don't believe you." Troy walked over and sat on the bed in front of her and forced her to look at him. "You think you made a mistake by letting me in that far and maybe your right because I'm gonna be on your ass all the time to make sure you don't hurt yourself again."

"That's really not necessary, I'm fine." Sharpay lied

"Sell that story to someone who's buying." Troy scoffed

"What do you want me to say?" Sharpay shouted jumping off the bed, she wished he would just leave her alone, "That I'm dying? That every day I have to live with this guilt is killing me? That I wish to god I had to guts to just end it all? Why are you doing this to me? Just tell me what you want."

"You just did what I want." Troy said

"What?" Sharpay asked breathing heavily

"You told me what you were really feeling, you didn't lie and you didn't pretend. Its OK to admit that you need help." Troy told her softly

"I don't want to need anything." Sharpay spat, "Why can't you just leave me alone?" She asked softly

"I don't know." Troy said honestly, he ran a hand through his hair, "When I drove you home that one day after I found you sitting outside it almost broke my heart. I mean, you're Sharpay Evans, the Ice Queen, you've never needed anyone a day in your life and now this girl that I always thought of as unbreakable was falling to pieces right before my eyes. I knew that you would never ask for help and after the play I knew you needed someone."

"So you've appointed your self my hero?" Sharpay asked sarcastically

"Something like that." Troy said, "Let's put it this way, you've had 2 months to ask for help yourself but you didn't so I volunteered and your stuck with me."

"Fine, but we're not going to have any Oprah cry moments." Sharpay said

"Deal." Troy had stuck out his hand to shake hers when he noticed the blood soaking through the sleeve of her shirt, "What the hell!" He yanked her sleeve up; some of her cuts had reopened and were bleeding along with some fresh ones. "Sharpay, you promised."

"I lied OK." Sharpay tried to pull away from him but he held her arms tight as he dragged her into the bathroom.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Troy asked literally lifting her up onto the counter next to the sink.

Sharpay sighed resolved to the fact that Troy wasn't going to leave her alone, "Its under the sink."

Troy busied himself getting out the kit and readying the bandages and antiseptic. "This is going to sting."

"I doubt it." Sharpay said, "I can't feel anything anymore."

"Why do you say that?" Troy asked. He wiped her cuts clean and waited for her to wince but Sharpay's face remained the same.

"See." She said, "Nothing."

"Tell me why you said that." Troy persisted

"Because I'm numb, gone, Sharpay has left the building." She quipped.

"Don't joke, it's not funny." Troy said

"Oh but it is, it's a riot." Sharpay laughed hauntingly, "Don't you think I know what people are saying? Sharpay Evans finally got what was coming to her. They think I deserved to have my mother die. They think I deserve to have listen to her die over and over again."

"People aren't saying that." Troy reassured her, "What do you mean listen?"

"Oh yeah didn't you know?" Sharpay looked at him with unseeing eyes, "She called my cell while she was driving and left me a message, telling me that she knows how important this was to me and how she's on her way and then she screams, there's a crash, I can hear the metal closing in around her. I hear her moan and finally the siren's come closer. I can hear them working to get her out of the car. I heard them say she's going to die. Then she says, 'My daughter wants me to hear her audition, I have to get to school'. Then the phone goes dead. End of voicemail. So you see, not only do I know she died because of me I heard her die because of me."

Troy finished putting the bandages on her arms unsure of what to say. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and cupped her face in his hands, "I'm really no good at this stuff. I wish like hell that you had never gotten that voice mail."

"Yeah." Sharpay cleared her throat all the energy seemed to drain out of her; "I want to go to bed now."

"OK." Troy led her over to her bed and pulled back the covers. After she climbed in her tucked the covers in around her and kissed her forehead softly.

She looked up at him, clearly fighting to stay away, "You know Troy Bolton, you're a pretty good guy."

**FEEDBACK**…come on guys…I know we can make it to 100! Also don't forget to tell me where you would like to see this story go!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Troy moved quickly through the throngs of people at the party about 30 minutes later. He found the boys laughing in a corner. "What are you laughing at?"

"Ryan." Chad laughed, "He's been trying to flirt with Kelsey since we got here."

"Oh yeah? How's he doing?" Troy asked

"Lets just say it's a good thing he's cute." Marc answered

"Where are the girls?" Troy said looking around

"They went to get something to drink." Kevin said, "In the meantime you can tell us what you were up to."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked

"What he means is, how'd you and Sharpay make out?" Chad asked, "Pun intended."

"Guys, get real. I just wanted to see if she was OK." Troy answered with a half-truth.

"Oh please, you are so into her." Brad said

"So into who?" Gabby asked walking up to the group with Taylor, Ryan and Kelsey.

"No one." Troy said at the same time as Chad answered, "Sharpay."

"You and my sister?" Ryan asked

"No, it's not like that." Troy said pleadingly, "She talks to me so I just wanted to make sure she was all right. Just drop it OK."

"Sure." Chad shrugged.

When Troy went to go get a drink, Chad turned to the group, "I don't care what he says, he's so into her."

"She used to have a crush on him." Ryan put in helpfully

"What! When?" Brad asked

"Elementary school, something about he kissed her and cooties." Ryan answered, "I never got the full story. I still haven't found her journal-hiding place. She moves it every 6 months."

"Sharpay, a journal writer? Didn't see that coming." Kevin said

"Song writer definitely, journal, not so much." Taylor put in.

"Yeah, our therapist recommended it." Ryan said

"Therapist? You guys see a shrink?" Brad asked

"Not anymore, when our mom—" He broke off and shook his head to clear it, "When our mom started touring we were only 8 so Dad made us go talk to someone because of our anger. At first they suggested that we draw pictures of what we were feeling, that eventually progressed to writing."

"That makes sense." Kelsey said

"Oh hey, Troy's coming. Remember no more talking about him and Sharpay." Kevin said

"So what are we going to do this summer?" Gabby asked changing the subject as Troy came back. "Its our first summer all together, er—well almost all together." She just realized that she hadn't changed the subject quite enough.

"Almost?" Marc asked

"Sharpay will be at Olson." Ryan said

"Is she still going?" Troy asked

Ryan shrugged, "Hell if I know. She hasn't said one word about it to me or dad and every time either one of us brings it up she leaves the room."

"Well, if she goes," Chad said, "We could do a road trip and go visit her, and if she doesn't go we can still do a road trip anyway."

"That would be fun." Taylor said.

"We'll only have one more summer together after this before we leave for college." Kelsey said

The group pondered that thought for a while before moving on to other topics. Troy was only vaguely aware of the conversations going on around him. Would Sharpay even go to Olson this summer? If she did would she miss him, would they still talk? It was all a lot to think about. Wait, why was he even thinking about Sharpay? Maybe he should think about that before anything else.

Even though is was April and the weather was very warm Troy noticed that Sharpay continued to wear long sleeved shirts. He spent the next couple weeks trying to get her alone to talk to her but she always managed to evade him. At lunch she would sit between Ryan and Gabby, if they had a class together she would make sure they didn't sit anywhere near each other. He tried to call but she wouldn't pick up the phone. If she saw him walking towards her she would run into the nearest girls bathroom or in the opposite direction and damn she was fast. Finally after almost 2 weeks he spotted her alone. It was just before basketball practice and she was outside running on the track.

She hadn't noticed him yet so he started jogging until he was just behind her. "You know I never figured you for a runner." He said jogging up beside her.

She let out a small shriek, "Oh my god, you scared me. Why'd you sneak up on me like that?"

"Why have you been avoiding me for the past 2 weeks?" Troy countered

"I haven't been avoiding you." Sharpay panted slightly, she glanced over and at his expression she threw her arms out to the side, "Ok, so I was avoiding you. Sue me."

"I take it back." Troy said, "You are a runner."

"Yeah, the ice queen is in shape. What a shocker." Sharpay said sarcastically

"No, I didn't mean a runner like that." Troy explained, "I meant you run away from your problems. Instead of confronting them you just run away and hope you don't have to deal with them."

Sharpay stopped suddenly, "Who the hell do you think you are?" She said loudly, "You don't know anything about me."

"I know a lot more than you think." Troy said turning to face her.

"Yeah right." Sharpay laughed

"Try me." Troy said and started to jog again.

Sharpay followed suit, "Ok, what's my favorite color."

"Pink."

"Easy one, what's my favorite movie?" Sharpay asked

Troy shrugged, "Casual observation, I would have to say that you tell people its Rent or some musical like that but its really White Chicks."

"How the hell did you know that?" Sharpay asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"I told you I knew you better than you thought." Troy laughed, "Come on ask me a hard one."

"What did I want to be when I grow up?" She asked

"Queen of the world." Troy joked, "Just kidding, uh, actress is to obvious so I'm going to go with teacher."

"Seriously how the hell did you know that?" Sharpay panted frustratedly, "OK, what did you mean when you said you didn't take me for a runner."

"You really want to know." Troy asked glancing sideways at her.

"Yeah."

Troy nodded, "You moved here when you and Ryan were like 5, right?"

"Yep, dad got transferred and mom decided that she was to big for Broadway." Sharpay remembered

"From the second you walked into Mrs. Poe's kindergarten class, I knew that there was just something about you. You had this air that just dared people to mess with you and so help them if anyone tried. As we got older your passion or obsession, or whatever you want to call it was just so strong it was scary but at the same time you were still the same old Sharpay and seriously god help the person who stood in your way of whatever you wanted." Troy started.

"What does that have to do with running away from my problems?" Sharpay asked

"I'm getting there." Troy chastised, "Everything that you did, especially with music, you put your all into it. When the guys picked on Ryan for liking to sing you didn't ignore it or confront them in private, instead you walked right up to those guys in the middle of the cafeteria and literally reduced them to tears. You were never afraid of anything. When we all went rock climbing freshman year you went first even though you were terrified of heights, even though you know you're a shoe-in for a part in the musical you spend weeks on end practicing or whatever. You've never been scared a day in your life and then all of a sudden you just stopped. You stopped fighting and you turned and ran away because you got scared and that just isn't you."

Sharpay opened her mouth to speak but couldn't so Troy continued, "What happened to you mom was horrible, but you just stopped living. Even now, you try and act like your old self but your not and what I can't figure out is why you can't admit that your scared and need help, it doesn't make you weak, in fact I think that makes you stronger."

"Did it ever occur to you that I've lived in fear every single day of my life and that maybe I'm just a better actress than anyone ever gave me credit for?" Sharpay asked, "Did you ever stop to ask yourself why I used act that way? Did you ever think that maybe for the first time I'm not in control of my life and I don't know what to do? Or, maybe--…" Sharpay broke off and stopped running.

"Maybe what?" Troy pushed, stopping in front of her.

"I've forgotten how to feel." Sharpay whispered, "Its like when I heard the crash and her dying, I just died with her. I'm numb. We were in Hawaii after the funeral and I dropped a glass and it cut my hand. It should have hurt; I mean there was blood everywhere. I didn't feel anything so I took a piece glass and cut my arms, my legs, my stomach, everywhere but I couldn't feel anything. I need the pain, I need to remember how to feel."

"If you feel anything, feel this." Troy pulled Sharpay into him and did what he had wanted to do since he drove her home that day. He kissed her.

**FEEDBACK**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great!

CHAPTER 6

It was a good thing they were all alone outside otherwise Sharpay would have had to pull back and slap him, for effect of course. Instead she leaned into him. He held her tightly to him; her hands were wrapped in his hair. At first their kiss was intense, they clung to each other almost desperately. Then when it was clear that neither of them was pulling away they relaxed and their desperate embrace became a passionate one. Finally they broke apart. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I have to get to basketball practice--…" Troy said at the same time as Sharpay said, "I should go."

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"See you tomorrow." Sharpay said and took off running.

Troy left the track and headed into the gym feeling shaken to the core. The rush of emotions that had spread throughout him when he was kissing Sharpay was like nothing he had ever experienced. With Gabby it was like puppy love but with Sharpay it was so different, it was so real. Even when they were in the play together in the fall and he had to kiss her it wasn't anything like he just felt.

"Troy, where have you been?" Coach Bolton asked when Troy finally made it in to the gym.

"Sorry, dad. I was running a few laps on the track." Troy said

"Good boy." Coach said, "Trying to stay in shape." He blew his whistle, "OK boys lets head on out to the track and do some laps."

Sharpay was still on the track when the team walked out. She was just walking but when she saw the team start to jog she began to run so that she could make it to the other side and get off the track before they caught up with her.

"You were on the track huh?" Chad said mischievously to Troy as they started to run.

"Would you let it go, we were on totally opposite sides. And anyway she got here after I did." Troy lied

"Whatever you say." Chad grinned

Sharpay meanwhile was having a hard time breathing. Troy kissing her brought out all sorts of feelings that she just wasn't ready to face. He was right though. After months of being numb, she could finally feel. But it wasn't all good feelings and a lot of them scared her. She decided that it was time for another plan and this one would be the thing that earns her an Emmy one day.

She left the track quickly, not wanting to give the guys an opportunity to catch up with her. Sharpay sat at in her room that night thinking. Everything she did was wrong and she just ended up hurting people. If she let this thing, or whatever it is, with Troy last to long she would just end up hurting him and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

The next few weeks at school Sharpay didn't have to worry about avoiding Troy because he was avoiding her. They both acted like nothing was going on so for a long time none of their friends didn't know anything had happened.

Sharpay had spent the past few weeks working on her plan, and if she did say so herself it was the best one she had ever had. If she wanted people to think she was back to normal in a way that didn't require her to sing then she was going to have to go above and beyond in her ice queen ways until summer. Once school was out she would leave for Olson, or so people will think.

She walked into school the next day dressed to kill. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth was drawn in a sneer, no one would ever be able to guess how much pain she was in.

"Get out of my way." She snarled at a group of senior's standing in front of her locker.

"Bitch." A few of them whispered under their breath, but it just goes to show you how scared people were of the ice queen that they all moved out of her way.

"Say it louder and to my face chicken shit." Sharpay spat to the group as a whole.

"OK. Everyone go away." Chad said shooing away the seniors. "Trying to start a fight?" He asked Sharpay.

"They were in my way." She answered

"Its kind of funny that their scared of you." Kevin said

Sharpay didn't respond just opened her locker and ignored everyone around her.

"Have you seen Troy?" Chad asked

"I'm not seeing Troy." Sharpay said quickly

Chad and Kevin exchanged glances, "I meant have you seen him today. He has my math book." Chad said

"Oh." Sharpay laughed nervously, "Nope haven't seen him. See you guys later." She left very quickly and pushed her way through the crowd.

"That was weird." Kevin said

"What was weird?" Taylor asked walking up to the boys with Kelsey.

"I asked Sharpay if she had seen Troy and she goes, No I'm not seeing Troy." Chad explained.

Kevin jumped in, "But she said it all defensive and nervous."

"Maybe something happened between them?" Taylor suggested.

"Well there's one way to find out." Kelsey said as Troy walked over to them, "Hey Troy have you seen Sharpay?"

"No, why would I see Sharpay? Its not like we're dating or anything." Troy said nervously, then as an afterthought, "Uh, I gotta go." He left quickly

"Oh yeah, something definitely happened." Taylor said.

"So what do you do?" Kevin asked

"Not get involved?" Kelsey suggested

Chad and Kevin glanced at Taylor and the three of them responded, "Nah."

Kelsey sighed, "I didn't think so. OK, what do we do?"

"What ever it is we better do it quick. Sharpay is leaving for Olson in less than a month." Taylor said

"She's still going?" Kevin asked

"That's what Ryan said." Chad said

"You three suck at evil plans." Kelsey laughed, "Look we just need to have a sleepover."

"What's a slumber party going to do?" Kevin asked

"There are so many ways we can play it." Kelsey said, "Truth or dare? Or, actually, I think we still have the video from the fall musical when Troy and Sharpay were the leads."

"That's right and they sang that song. You can totally see the chemistry." Taylor said excitedly

"So what now?" Chad asked, "Do we fill everyone else in on the plan?"

"No, I would keep it on the DL." Kelsey said

"Why?" Kevin asked

"Just in case we're wrong." Taylor said

The bell rang sending the four teens running to their next class. At lunch that day Sharpay was absent but the rest of them talked about the sleepover for the following Friday. Ryan offered to have it at his and Sharpay's house.

"Hey dad?" Ryan asked that night at dinner, "Would it be OK if the gang came over for a sleepover on Friday?"

"That's fine with me but I'm going out of town on Thursday and I won't be back until Monday so as long as their parents know that I won't be here its fine by me." Greg said.

"Won't Mrs. White be here?" Sharpay asked referring to their cook and house keeper.

"I gave her the weekend off. You guys usually order take out when I'm gone anyway." Greg answered.

"OK, cool. Thanks dad." Ryan said

"No problem, It's nice to see you both with all your friends." Greg smiled at his children, happy that they were both doing so well after losing their mother.

After dinner Sharpay pulled Ryan into her room, "Since when is the whole gang coming over?"

"We talked about it today at lunch. They wanted to have a big slumber party but no one's parents would let us all be there." Ryan answered

"Is Troy coming?" She asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Last I checked Troy was apart of the gang." Ryan said, "Does it matter?"

"No, I was just wondering. He's been real busy with basketball so I didn't know if he was coming." Sharpay covered quickly

"Right." Ryan said skeptically, "Anyway, do you want me to help you to start getting your stuff ready for Olson."

"Oh, uh, sure." Sharpay answered unsure

The twins worked together in silence for a minute making lists of everything she would need. All of a sudden Ryan turned on Sharpay's I pod. It was connected to the speakers of her stereo; he found their favorite playlist of musical appropriate songs. When it was fully blaring out of the speakers he began to sing. Sharpay watched him with a small smile on her face but she couldn't bring herself to join him. She contented herself with humming along softly.

Ryan watched his sister and she put her dirty clothes in the hamper for Mrs. White. She still wouldn't sing and that scared him a little bit. He hadn't thought anything on the earth could get her to stop singing, boy was he wrong. Although she hadn't made him turn off the Ipod yet and she was humming so maybe that was a start.

The girls spent the entire week of school planning all the fun sleep over games they were going to play while the boys complained about it.

"I draw the line at makeovers." Brad said Friday when the group made their way up the steps to the Evan's front door.

"Relax man, we got your back." Mark said clapping a hand to his shoulder

Gabby shook her head, "You guys are ridicules."

Taylor rang the doorbell and Ryan answered, "Hey guys come on in."

"Where should we put our stuff?" Kelsey asked

"Well we figured we could all sleep in the Entertainment room down here but you girls can put your stuff in Sharpay's room for now and guys can put their stuff in my room." Ryan said

"Where's Sharpay?" Taylor asked

"Uh, I thought she was with you." Ryan said

"Why would you think that?" Troy asked

"She told me she had to do something but she would come with you guys." Ryan said worriedly

"Oh." Gabby said, "I'll try her cell."

"No need, her car just pulled up." Chad said looking out the window to the driveway where Sharpay's silver BMW convertible was speeding into the garage.

"She'll probably take the stairs in the kitchen right up so you can go on up." Ryan said pointing to the stairs in the entryway.

The girls were already unloading their bags in Sharpay's room when she came running in, "Hey, you guys here already?" Her arms were loaded down with bags. She had clearly just come from the mall.

"Yeah, where have you been?" Gabby asked

"Shopping." Sharpay answered, "I'm gonna take a shower but I'll be down in a little bit."

"Sure." Kelsey said as the three girls made their way to the kitchen where the boys were already ordering enough food to feed and army.

After an hour when Sharpay still hadn't come down Gabby turned to Ryan, "Should we go check on her?"

"Its only been an hour, I usually only check on her if its taken longer than 2." Ryan said casually.

The group turned its attention back to the movie only to be interrupted again an hour later when the doorbell rang. Before anyone could move to answer it Sharpay came running down the stairs clearly dressed up. "I got it." She shouted.

She flung open the door, "Hey, let me just tell my brother where I'm going."

"You aren't going to introduce me?" Craig, Sharpay's date said with a dimpled grin.

She shrugged, "Why not." Sharpay and Craig moved into the family room where everyone was scattered about watching a movie, "Ryan, guys, this is Craig. We're going on a date I'll be back later."

"Since when are you going on a date?" Ryan asked and then taking in her appearance, "What the hell? You aren't going out dressed like that!"

"I kind of like it." Craig said pulling Sharpay close and letting his hand rest on her butt.

As for the rest of the guys, they were all having trouble thinking straight let along talking. Sharpay was wearing a black leather mini skirt, knee high black boots, fishnet tights and a red string thing that could barely be called a shirt. It just looked like a few scraps of material held together by some string. Her hair was down in a wild mess or crimps and curls. She had large hoop earrings in a her make-up was all glittery and she had clearly dusted glitter on the rest of her body since there was so much skin showing. She held a jean jacket in her hand but it was one of those that cut off right below your chest so it really would cover much up.

"No one asked you." Ryan spat at Craig, "Sharpay you can't seriously go out looking like that."

"I can and I am." Sharpay said, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm not sure what time I'll be home."

Troy was seeing red but couldn't come up with the words to get her to stay. Gabby and the other girls had no such problem, "Sharpay what are you doing?" Gabby asked, "This isn't you."

As much it killed her to do so Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Lets get out of here baby." She kissed Craig on the neck and whispered something in his ear. His hand tightened on her butt and they ran out of the house.

You guys are awesome…I know I'm not that great of a writer so I really appreciate all the reviews! Lets try to make it to 100!

**FEEDBACK**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: You guys absolutely ROCK! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing!

CHAPTER 7

"What the hell is she doing?" Ryan shouted, "I'm going after her."

"What good is that going to do?" Taylor asked, "She's the most stubborn person I know."

"I know it's hard but you'll just make it worse by going after her." Gabby agreed

"We just need to find a way to knock some sense into her." Chad said

"I'm playing those tapes when she gets back!" Kelsey said, "And she'll watch them even if I have to sit on her."

Brad laughed, "That's not much of a threat. You're like 4 feet tall."

Kelsey huffed, "5'1."

"Big difference."

"All right, look we need more than just showing her old tapes." Gabby said

"I want my sister back." Ryan said, "I seriously thought she was making progress, she really seemed close to normal."

"That's what she wanted us to think." Troy said, speaking for the first time since Sharpay left.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked

"He's talking about Sharpay Evans, Miss. Drama Freak 2006. She's been in like a million plays, she's obviously a good actress." Chad said

"Since she started talking again I've only been able to get her to tell me the truth like 3 times and that's only because I caught her at a weak moment and I annoyed her enough to shout at me." Troy said, he ran a hand through his hair, "God I can't believe she went out with that guy." He said angrily.

"Why do you care so much?" Chad asked slyly

Troy shot a glare at him and then nervously glanced at Gabby, "I don't care. I'm just concerned because she's Ryan's sister and he's our friend."

"Troy you are the worst liar ever!" Gabby laughed, "We know you like her. It's OK! We broke up like a year ago."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Troy maintained

Even Ryan laughed, "Fine, when you are ready to tell us you have a crush on my sister we'll pretend we had no idea."

It was nearly 5 o'clock the next morning when the gang was all jolted awake by a crash.

"What the hell?" Chad grumbled

Ryan flipped on the light. Everyone sat up sleepy-eyed and looked around at each other. The source of the noise was revealed as a disheveled Sharpay came stumbling into the house.

She stumbled into the entertainment room where everyone was scattered. "I don't think this is going to work." She slurred and giggled as she tried to take off her boots but was unable to balance. Finally she sat on the floor and took them off along with her fishnet stockings. Some of the strings on her shirt were coming undone and she was very close to being exposed but it was clear that she was beyond the point of caring.

Ryan walked over and picked up his sister's stockings. He rolled them in a ball and set them in her boots. "Sharpay, are you drunk?" He asked loudly.

"Why yes Ryan I believe I am." Sharpay said in her best southern drawl.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ryan shouted at her

Sharpay struggled to stand up, "Nothing man! I'm feeling great. All drunk and satisfied." She winked at him and laughed drunkenly, "That Craig sure knows how it's done."

"Sharpay are you fucking kidding me?" Ryan shouted, "Please tell me you did not have sex with him."

"Fine I won't tell you." Sharpay said as she turned to go upstairs, "I can't believe you didn't recognize him." She slurred

Ryan sighed, "Recognize who?"

"Craig."

"What do you mean?" Gabby piped up

"Well I'm not supposed to tell you because it's all apart of my plan and this plan rocks!" Sharpay said happily oblivious to the stares of her friends.

"What plan?" Chad asked

"I believe they call its self destruction." Sharpay laughed, "I'll never tell, all you need to know is that I'm out of control and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

Kelsey had had enough she flipped on the TV and pressed play. Troy's voice came flooding out of the speakers_. "Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh; ya never see it comin suddenly its real."_

Sharpay's face fell as she walked over to the television, "Where did you get this?" She asked as her voice came in with Troy's_, "Oh, never even crossed my mind, no; That I would ever end up here tonight."_

It was their fall musical production; kind of a modern day Romeo and Juliet. Sharpay's character, Jaime and Troy's character, Robbie were from opposite sides of the tracks and both were engaged to marry other people. But they met each other and fell in love. They are singing this song about each other but their respective betrothed both think it's about them.

Sharpay watched her and Troy singing transfixed;

_All things change_

_When you don't expect them to_

_No one knows_

_What the future's gonna do_

_I never even noticed _

_That you've been there all along_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I know you feel the same way too, yeah_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_All it took . . . Was one look_

_For a dream come true_

_Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on_

_Oh, right here is right where we belong_

_You never really know what you might find_

_Now all I see is you and I_

_You're everything I never knew_

_That I've been looking for_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_Oh, oh, oh yeah_

_So let the music play_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger_

_And I never ever felt this way_

_Alright, I see everything_

_In your eyes. . . Oh yeah_

_Alright, something's happening_

_Cause everyone's around but_

_You're the only one I see_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_Feelings like I never knew_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_From the start. . . Got my heart_

_Yeah, you do_

_Can't take my eyes off you_

"Turn it off." Sharpay shouted, she tried to get the tape out but in her intoxicated state wasn't able to.

"No." Chad said

"Remember how happy you were doing that show?" Ryan asked

"You beat me for the lead fair and square." Gabby said hoping to cheer her up a little.

"We were perfect that night." Troy said

"I don't want to hear this." Sharpay said, "Why can't you all just leave me alone?"

"Hmm, I wonder why?" Ryan said sarcastically, "Maybe because first you don't talk for 2 months, then you refuse to sing or do anything you used to love and now your dressing like a slut, getting drunk and sleeping with random guys."

"Don't forget cutting herself." Troy put in.

Sharpay sent him a very evil glare.

"What!" Ryan shouted

"It was just, just a lil bit." Sharpay slurred, she held out her arms the scars were fading but they were all over her forearms, "You can hardly even tell."

"I can't even believe that you would be so stupid." Ryan said

"OK, if we're going to continue the lecture I'm gonna need another drink." Sharpay said, "You guys are a major buzz kill."

"I think you've had enough." Kevin said

"Oh, wait." Sharpay swayed over to where her purse was and pulled a flask out of the pocket. She chugged it down real quick before anyone could take it away. "Yuck." She winced, "OK, continue."

"Is there a law against sibling abuse?" Ryan asked, "Right now I'm to angry to be worried, I'm sure that will come tomorrow."

Sharpay sat down on the couch and was trying to figure out how to fix the ties on her shirt. She looked very confused. "How the hell does this go." She looked about ready to take it off when Troy stopped her.

"Here." Troy pulled off his sweatshirt and put it on Sharpay. While he was putting it on her he sighed, "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sharpay mumbled

Troy glared, "Oh, come on Sharpay, you know what I mean."

"Umm, I don't feel so well." She said not looking at anyone

"I'm not surprised." Brad said

"How much did you have to drink?" Taylor asked

"Only like 3—" She started

"That's not bad." Kelsey said

"Beers followed by 15 shots of tequila." Sharpay finished

"OK, never mind." Kelsey said

"Come on Sharpay. I'm taking you upstairs." Ryan said firmly

"Yes sir." Sharpay saluted and stumbled towards the stairs with Ryan following behind.

As they made their way up the stairs all the energy seemed to leave Sharpay. Her weaved path became even more pronounced and when they finally reached her bedroom she just fell on her bed. Ryan didn't say a word as he turned Sharpay in the bed so her head was on the pillows and he tucked her in under the covers. He turned to walk out of the room.

"Ryan." Sharpay whispered in a childlike voice.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Ryan sighed, "Me too."

He stood at the door watching his sister until her breathing evened out and it was clear that she was asleep. Ryan walked back down the stairs to where the group was all sitting in a circle talking quietly.

"I don't know what we can do though." Taylor said

Gabby nodded, "Seriously nothing any of us have said has worked."

"So what do we do then?" Chad asked

"Nothing." Ryan said coming back into the room.

"Ryan we can't just do nothing." Gabby said

Kelsey nodded, "She's right, you saw how bad she was tonight."

"Their right man." Kevin said

"They may be right but we aren't going to do anything." Ryan said firmly

"The hell we aren't." Troy said

"I said nothing and I mean nothing." Ryan argued, "All we are going to do down is wait and be there for her when she breaks."

"What if her breaking point is a very permanent action." Troy implied

"It won't be." Ryan said, "She's not going to stop doing this until she thinks that we've 'left her alone'. But eventually she's going to need us and we are going to be there for her when that time comes."

**FEEDBACK**


	8. Chapter 8

WOW…I posted pretty late last night and this morning there were already 13 reviews…you guys are totally amazing! Let try to get an even 20 this time around…which I think is pretty fair since this is a fairly long chapter!

CHAPTER 8

Sharpay listened to their conversation through the intercom feeling guiltier by the second. She wasn't drunk, not even close. Craig was an only friend of hers from acting school, nothing else. He had brought her a change of clothes and she changed in the car. They had gone out to dinner and then watched movies at his house until it was a good time for her to change back into her slutty clothes "drunkenly" go home. It was a good plan; she just hated hurting her friends and Troy like that. But it was the only way.

She didn't go downstairs at all the next day and no one came up. They were all furious at her and she didn't blame them. Part of her wish she really had gotten drunk last night so at least she would have an excuse for what she did. Nobody understands, and how could they? But you know, if she was honest with herself, she really didn't want anyone to understand. No one knew what had really happened and hopefully they never would because it would destroy them.

Sharpay threw down her journal. She was tired of writing; she needed to run. But how could she get out of the house without letting anyone know she had left. The house might be huge but it was very open so it was pretty hard to get out without someone noticing. Her eyes landed on the window. She threw on her jogging clothes and tied her tennis shoes. She climbed out onto the roof and walked over to the tall tree next to the house. She made her way down the tree slowly and began to run.

She really didn't even know where she was going; she just knew she had to get out of there. Maybe Troy was right; maybe she is a runner. Granted it had never really happened so openly before but for the first time in her life she just wanted to take the easy way out and stop fighting. Because really, where did fighting for what you want leave you? It got your mother killed, that's where it got you. Her life was a mess and she didn't have any idea how to fix it. Part of her knew that this plan was going to blow up in her face and leave her worse off but she couldn't help it, it was all she had left.

Before she really knew where she was going she was standing at the cemetery gates. She stopped running abruptly and made her way inside towards her mother's grave. The headstone had an angel on it, underneath the angel it said, "With a voice of hope; Sarah Elizabeth Evans; Loving wife, mother, sister, daughter and friend."

Sharpay traced the letters of her mother's name with her fingers as she knelt in front of the headstone. "I'm so sorry mama." She whispered as the tears trailed down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to." Then she got angry, "Why did you have to come?" She shouted, "You let me down all the time why did the one time you were going to be there for me did I kill you? I hate you! How could you leave me?" She fell to the ground all her fury pouring out of her in her tears.

She lay that way for a few minutes trying to regain her composure. "This isn't me. I'm not weak, I refuse to become like her. I won't do it." Sharpay stood resolutely and began to walk back to her house trying not to think about what she almost did.

She didn't have to work hard to avoid her brother the rest of the weekend. He was furious at her and while she didn't blame him it still hurt. She spent her time packing up the rest of her clothes and loading up her car. She was going to be leaving for Olson on Saturday after school lets out on Friday. Her dad agreed to let her drive there by herself and then he was going to come and visit her the next weekend while he was in LA on business.

That week at school was pretty lonely. Sharpay's friends were all mad at her still. They talked to her but not much beyond what was necessary. Finally, Wednesday at the lunch table Sharpay had enough, "I'm sorry OK! It was a stupid thing to do; I know that. Can we please stop the shutout?"

"Shar, we aren't trying to shut you out." Gabby explained, "We just don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." Sharpay said, "I know it was wrong can't we just move past it?"

Gabby answered for them all, "Sure. So when do you leave?"

"Saturday."

"Are you coming to the party on Friday?" Taylor asked

"Umm, I hadn't really planned on it." Sharpay said

"Oh, come on! It will be fun." Kelsey urged

"Well I'm going out to dinner with my dad but yeah sure after that I guess." Sharpay shrugged

The boys remained resolutely silent. Maybe they could see something that the girls couldn't but they knew she wasn't really sorry. Besides they knew Troy liked her and since she was shaking up with that Craig character they weren't ready to forgive.

Friday came quickly. Sharpay and Ryan's dad took them to dinner at The Capital Grill. They didn't stay long because he was leaving on another business trip that night. When they got home Ryan and Sharpay both changed their clothes barely speaking to eachother. Ryan drove them to the party, before he could get out of the car at the party Sharpay stopped him. "Ryan please talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" Ryan asked

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I hurt you." Sharpay pleaded

"Its like you think you're the only one who's hurting." Ryan said angrily

"I know you're hurting Ryan but there is so much more that you don't know." She said quietly

"Because you won't tell me!" Ryan exploded

Sharpay jumped at his outburst, "Don't you think I want to?" She shouted back, "You aren't just my twin, you're my best friend. But its hard you know?"

"You've never had a problem talking to me before." Ryan reasoned

"This time its different. I'm just like her."

"Well yeah I know," Ryan started confused, "You look like her and sing like her too."

"No, not that. I mean I am just LIKE her." Sharpay emphasized

A look of comprehension dawned on his face. "When did you find out."

"A week before." Sharpay answered

"Does dad know?" Ryan asked

"Yeah, when I was silent he talked with my doctor and they told him." She said

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked

"I didn't even want to admit it to myself at first."

"And now?"

"I don't know." Sharpay answered truthfully, "Can you accept that?"

"I guess I have to." Ryan said and turned to hug his sister, "You know I love you right?"

Sharpay sighed in relief, "I love you to."

Inside Ryan and Sharpay quickly located their friends. "Where's Troy?" Ryan asked

"Not here yet." Kevin said

"Actually he just walked in." Gabby said

"Hey guys." Troy said sauntering up to them drink in hand.

They group had been chatting aimlessly for a while when Sharpay looked up and choked on her drink. "Are you OK?" Chad asked slapping her on the back.

"Um, yeah. I'll be right back." Sharpay coughed and ran quickly outside to the deck. "Craig! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Sharpay! This is my boyfriend Dan." Craig pointed to the guy standing next to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Again I ask what are you doing here?" Sharpay hissed

"Its Dan's party." Craig said, "He goes to your school."

"What!" Sharpay shouted turning several heads, "Oh this is not good."

"Why?" Dan asked

"My brother and friends are here." Sharpay said

"And that's bad?" Dan asked

"You remember what I did last weekend. This is the girl." Craig explained

"Oh, that's right. Friend from acting school, needed help confusing people or something." Dan said

"Yeah pretty much." Craig said

"Hey, watch where your spilling." Dan shouted at some kid, "I'll be right back. Nice meeting you Sharpay."

"What am I going to do?" Sharpay mumbled

"Sharpay! There you are." Gabby said walking over with Taylor and Kelsey.

"We looked for you in all of the bathroom lines." Kelsey laughed

"Oh well I umm." Sharpay muttered then stiffened

"So this is where you girls ran off to." Chad said walking over with Brad, Kevin and Ryan in tow with Troy stumbling behind them.

"We were looking for Sharpay." Taylor said.

"And you found me, lets go." Sharpay tried to usher them all inside.

"Who's your friend?" Ryan asked

"Craig Thomas." Craig stuck out his hand, "I saw you the other night."

Ryan didn't take the offered hand, "You got my sister drunk and then had sex with her."

"I what?" Craig turned to look at Sharpay who shrugged, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He pulled her a few feet away, "What exactly did you do when I dropped you off?"

"I didn't tell them we had sex, I just let them believe what they already thought." Sharpay explained

"Right OK." Craig said

"Can you please just play the role for a little bit longer and I promise one of these day's I'll tell them truth." Sharpay begged

Craig didn't answer but walked back over to where her friends were staring at them, "Yeah look I'm real sorry about that. Things just got out of hand. Your sister's quite the wildfire."

Ryan looked ready to kill him but he would have to get in line. A slightly drunk Troy pushed past him, "I ought to beat your ass for sleeping with my woman."

"Your what?" Ryan asked

"We kissed once Troy. That doesn't make me your woman." Sharpay said annoyed

"Well it sure doesn't give you the right to go and sleep with the first random guy you see." Troy shouted at her

"What was I supposed to do?" She shouted back, "It was just a kiss it didn't mean anything."

"Bull shit." Troy spat, "It sure as hell meant something; you're not that good an actress."

Sharpay was about to respond when Dan walked back over. "ugh, some idiot spilled on my brand new Banana Republic hat." He looked at the people standing around Sharpay and Craig, "Oh you must be Sharpay's friends, I'm Dan, Craig's boyfriend."

"WHAT!" They all shouted.

"Oh, excuse me again. It looks like the appetizers need refilling." Dan hurried off not knowing the bomb he just dropped.

Sharpay laughed, "Funny story." She stopped when Ryan held up his hand.

"Craig Thomas, acting school Craig?" Ryan said, "That's what you meant by 'I can't believe you didn't recognize him', isn't it." He said accusingly

"Yeah umm, about that." Sharpay said when she realized she had been caught, "I wasn't drunk. I just faked it." She wanted to explain more but Troy had had enough.

"I can't believe you." He shouted, "I never would have guess that you were such a manipulative bitch."

Sharpay had wanted to apologize but this was going to far, "Well maybe if you had just left me along and not kissed me I wouldn't have had to do that."

"I thought it was just a kiss that didn't mean anything." Chad asked

"It was but--…" Sharpay started

"You got scared, AGAIN and did something stupid AGAIN." Troy yelled.

"Stop yelling at me! I'm not five years old." Sharpay said loudly

"I can't believe I ever had feelings for someone so selfish and self-absorbed." Troy said and walked away leaving Sharpay reeling.

Chad, Kevin and Brad followed sending her dirty looks. Ryan was looking down at the ground as Taylor, Kelsey and Gabby went to follow the boys.

"You guys please. I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do!" Sharpay begged

Gabby shook her head, "Troy doesn't deserve this and you don't either for that matter. Let the guilt go, stop lying, just be yourself. Let someone help you. Be safe at Olson. Use the time to heal OK?" Gabby didn't have it in her to just leave Sharpay standing there looking so lost she pulled her into a hug, "Just give everyone some time. We aren't going to abandon you."

Gabby left leaving Ryan and Sharpay alone. Before Sharpay could say anything Ryan spoke, "Even I never thought you would be capable of something like this."

"Take me home." Sharpay said

When the twins got home they went their separate ways, "Don't forget to say bye before you leave tomorrow morning." Ryan said

"I promise. Good night." Sharpay responded

She laid in bed that night tossing and turning. Finally she threw off the covers and walked the half mile to Troy's house. His parents were out of town that weekend too. She opened the door and walked up to his bedroom. She kicked open his bedroom door scaring the four boys in there half to death. "I need to talk to you, alone. Now."

Troy sighed, "Fine. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." He said to the guys who got up and left the house without another word. When he was sure they had left the house he spoke, "What do you want? Don't you think you've done enough damage?"

"I never wanted to feel this way." She said, "I just wanted to be left alone. But you just kept showing up and these feelings that I've never felt before kept coming up and yeah I was scared. I didn't know what to do."

She looked like a lost little girl, in her pajama pants and tank top. Troy was still pretty drunk and he damned the consequences as he pulled her towards him and kissed her. They kissed against the closed door for what felt like hours before they moved to the bed.

For a long time after, neither of them spoke, just laid there wrapped in each other's arms. But after a while Troy spoke, "Can you stay?"

"Tonight?" She asked unsure what he meant.

"Yeah." Troy answered

"Sure." Sharpay answered

"Good." He pulled her closer, "After we left the party we all decided that we are going to caravan with you to Olson and help you unload and get settled."

"That's nice." She said

"So when we wake up, we'll go back to your house and the gang will meet us there and then we can go." Troy sighed contentedly, "It will be nice to show my girlfriend off to LA. What won't be nice is going the whole summer without seeing you."

"Yeah." Sharpay agreed distractedly, her mind was still stuck on the word 'girlfriend'. This was so not good. She never wanted this to happen. She just planned on coming over and apologizing to him and explaining to him why they could never be together. Instead the second he kissed her all coherent thought went out the window. She waited until his breathing evened out and she slipped out of bed.

She found her scattered clothes and hastily put them on, trying not to wake Troy up. Sharpay grabbed a piece of paper off Troy desk and quickly scribbled him a note and left it on the pillow next to his head. She left the house in a hurry and ran back to her own. She jumped in bed and tried to fall asleep. She did manage to get a couple hours of sleep but still woke up at 6am. Sharpay rushed to shower and get ready still trying not to wake up Ryan who was only a few doors down. She had scanned through his texts last night on his cell phone and saw one he had responded to with the subject Sharpay. It was from Chad, it said the whole gang was coming over at 9 to surprise her and caravan with her to Olson. Ryan had responded that it sounded like a great idea and since she was going to wake him up to say good bye before she left he would be able to stall her if she was ready to leave and the gang wasn't there yet.

Sharpay glanced at her watch and jumped, it was already 8:30am. She ran around her bedroom looking to see if she had forgotten anything. She did a quick scan of the kitchen and grabbed a couple bottles of water and soda for the cooler. She would stop and get some snacks a little bit later. At 8:45 she jumped in her car and sped away. She stopped at a gas station a few miles away, luckily her car was small enough to be mostly hidden from view because just as she put the car in park a very familiar caravan of cars turned down the road that would lead them to her house. She finished filling the tank quickly and sped off.

She turned the volume up loud as the songs from her I pod played clearly thought the speakers in her car. Sharpay glanced down at her cell phone as it began to ring.

'_Troy_ ' it said on the caller id.

She ignored it and kept her eyes on the road.

**FEEDBACK**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey Everyone, sorry its taken me so long to update. It took me a while to figure out a way to transition so I can get where I want to go. But its getting there! Thanks for sticking with this story! You guys are the best reviewers in the world!

CHAPTER 9

'_Ryan_' flashed up on the screen of her cell phone less than 10 minutes later. She hesitated before answering, "Hello?"

"Sharpay, where are you?" Ryan said

"I woke up earlier than I thought so I decided to get a jump start on the drive. Besides you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you." Sharpay lied.

"Oh, well we were all actually going to caravan with you and help you move in." Ryan explained

"Oh, I had no idea." Sharpay lied again, "I'm sorry Ryan but I'm already a good 2 hours into the drive. Otherwise I would stop and wait for you to catch up."

"I understand, I guess I'll see you in August." Ryan said dejectedly

"Yep, see you then. Love you." Sharpay hung up and breathed a sigh of relief. The first interrogation was over. The next could come at any time.

Back at the Evan's home Ryan clicked on the button to end the call. "She didn't want to wake me up this morning because she left earlier than she had planned."

Gabby groaned, "I knew we should have called her last night."

"To late now." Brad said, "Who's up for I-hop?"

Kevin, Chad and Ryan immediately agreed and the girls laughed as they all walked out the door. Troy followed behind them pretending to be fine. He was the farthest thing from fine, he was furious and hurt and in general pissed off. He had read her note so many times that morning he had it memorized:

_Troy, _

_Last night was a mistake, it never should have happened. I came here last night to apologize to you and to explain why we can never be together. We have completely different plans. I hope you can understand why we will never be more than friends. I do appreciate all that you have done for me these past few months but I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you anymore than I already have; its only a matter of time before I hurt everyone I care about and I don't want that to happen to you, you're too important. I never meant to hurt you or anyone else with my actions and I hope in time you all will come to understand why I did what I did. Please move on with your life and please forgive me. Have a great summer and if I don't see you again good luck!_

_Sharpay_

What the hell did she mean by "if I don't see you again?" She had to come back, didn't she? He really needed some advice but it wasn't like he could talk to the person who knew Sharpay best, because honestly he wasn't really sure what Ryan would do.

Sharpay arrived in Los Angeles in just under 12 hours. It was to late to move into her new condo that night so she checked in to a hotel instead. In the morning she would meet with the real estate agent she had been working with and get the key to her new place.

Thank goodness for trust funds and fathers who were workaholics. Sharpay could live comfortably in a brand new condo in Malibu on the beach and not work at all and still have enough money in all her accounts to last her the rest of her life. But she would work. She felt bad enough about lying about going to Olson so at least she could make up for it a little by working.

She showered and went to bed and when she awoke the next morning she felt the complete opposite of refreshed. The guilt was overwhelming but she worked to push it out of her mind as she first met with the real estate agent and picked up the keys to her condo. Thanks to her brand new $300 "fake" ID that declared her, "Savanna Emerald Evans, age 22", she didn't need to worry that technically she was a minor. All her credit cards are labeled, S. E. Evans so her initials are still the same and she had gone her whole life with an odd name, no reason to change that now.

After she scoped out her condo she drove to the nearest furniture store. First off she picked out a beautiful iron posted canopy bed and the dresser, nightstands to go with it. She breezed through the store and after finding everything she would need headed first to the grocery store and then to an electronics store to get a new TV. By the time she was finished running all her errands it was nearly nighttime and the furniture would be delivered any time now. When the delivery trucks pulled up she directed them to where everything should go and it was all unloaded in no time at all.

Sharpay unpacked and walked out on to the balcony. She breathed in the sweet smell of the ocean below and listened to the waves crashing into the shore. She immediately started to relax. Sharpay walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge and her favorite book off the bookshelf and went back out to the balcony. She sat and spent an hour reading from her leather bound Shakespeare collection.

She hadn't given much thought to what would happen when August rolled around but people would obviously be worried when she didn't come home and the last thing she wanted was to hurt someone else.

Sharpay spent the next few days looking for work, but she wasn't qualified for anything. Finally, she found a restaurant that was hiring. She was a little uncertain about the whole manual labor thing but she figured she might as well give it a try.

Once the job thing was taken care of, Sharpay scoured the phone book for a good doctor. She found one with the largest ad and made an appointment for the following week.

Sharpay easily fell into a routine. She worked Monday and Tuesday from 7am to 3pm, she had Wednesday and Thursday's off, Friday and Saturday she worked from 7pm to 2am and then on Sunday she worked from 1pm to 5pm. Sometimes her schedule shifted but her boss was pretty good about keeping it the same. In her free time and on her days off she went to the beach a lot and shopped of course.

But she was still alone, still unable to overcome her fears. She went to see the doctor and he told her the same thing as all the other ones. There was nothing more she could do except what she was already doing. They said she had caught it early enough and not to worry about suffering the same consequences as other people. Just keep taking her medicine and all would be fine.

June quickly turned into July and by the end of the month "Savanna" remained a mystery to her co-workers, her neighbors and anyone else she had met. She had a smile that could light up a room, yet there was sadness always in her eyes. She was young too, younger than 22. Her co-workers wondered whether or not she was a runaway but judging from where her condo was located they doubted it. It was clear that she had money. Everyone has a past but there was something about "Savanna" or Savs as they had taken to calling her that made you want to find out hers.

Back in Albuquerque the summer was progressing slowly for the group. Troy, Chad, Kevin and Brad all had basketball training camp for 2 weeks in July. Kelsey and Ryan performed in a summer musical in June and July. And, both Taylor and Gabbi took summer school. But August was finally approaching and that meant that summer was coming to a close.

One particular Friday at the tail end of July the group swam in Ryan's pool discussing what to do for the rest of the summer.

"Well we obviously have to fit in some time to go shopping." Kelsey said

Chad laughed, "That was such a Sharpay remark."

"Speaking of Sharpay." Gabbi said, "Has anyone heard from her at all this summer?"

Everyone shook their heads no and they turned to Ryan. "Nope, everytime I call her the voicemail picks up. My dad said that Olson is a pretty strict place so she probably isn't allowed to talk." He said

"Not being allowed to talk has never stopped Sharpay before." Taylor said

"Well it is you guys' birthday in a couple weeks, maybe we can drive out to Olson and visit her and celebrate together." Brad suggested

"That would be fun and we could do some shopping in LA." Gabbi said

"Well we can't go for another 2 weeks, the show won't be over until then." Ryan said, referring to him and Kelsey.

"That's fine, are we going to fly or drive?" Taylor asked

"I'm all for the road trip." Chad said

"Ugh, 12 hours in a car with smelly boys!" Kelsey groaned

"Us gals can drive separately." Gabbi reassured her

"I don't mind driving but I'll have to convince my mom." Taylor said

Brad shrugged, "I'm all for flying but I'll do whatever."

Convincing all the parents took less work than anyone thought and less than three weeks later the cars were loaded up and they were on the road. Troy was driving the boys in his black Lincoln Navigator and the girls piled in Taylor's red Honda Accord.

14 hours later, a tired and cranky group of teenagers pulled up to the wrought iron gates of Olson Musical Conservatory.

Troy pulled his car through first and a security guard came up to his window. "Can I help you young man?" He asked

"Yeah, we're here to see a friend of ours." Troy answered

"I'm sorry son, its after hours you'll have to come back tomorrow." He said firmly

"Please sir." Ryan piped up from the back seat, "Its my twin sister."

"I don't care if it's the Pope, you aren't allowed in after hours, come back tomorrow morning at 8. Good night." The guard walked away leaving behind a frustrated group of kids.

Ryan called Kelsey to let the girls know what had happened. "Lets just go to the hotel and we'll try again tomorrow."

"OK." Kelsey said, "We'll follow you."

After a good nights sleep they went back to Olson, hoping to catch Sharpay in between her classes and taking her to breakfast with them.

"Look, she has to be here. Can you please check again?" Ryan begged the receptionist.

She sighed but checked anyway, "I'm sorry sir, we have no records of a Sharpay Evans ever being here."

"Who's asking about Sharpay Evans?" A man walked out of an office behind the desk.

"I am. I'm her twin brother." Ryan answered

"So you're Sarah Evan's boy."

"Yes Sir." Ryan said

"I was sorry to hear about her accident, she was a wonderful singer."

"Yes she was, but I'm looking for my sister Sharpay."

"Well son, she called me before term started and said that she was unable to take the spot we were offering."

"WHAT!" Ryan practically shouted, "But she left to come here, I saw her."

"Just calm down, from the little I've spoken to her she seems a lot like Sarah, sometimes they just need time to themselves, I'm sure she's fine."

"Right, OK." Ryan was racking his brain, "You're sure she never came."

"Positive. I can tell you we were all looking forward to have the daughter of our most famous pupil gracing our halls, so you can imagine the letdown."

"Right, yeah sure. Thanks." Ryan walked back outside to where everyone was waiting.

"So where is she?" Gabbi said excitedly

"Not here." Ryan said

"What do you mean not here?" Taylor asked

"They said she called before the term started and told them she wouldn't be attending and to give her spot to someone else." Ryan explained

"Come again?" Chad said

"She's not here, she's never been here. She's gone." Ryan said getting more and more panicked; "She could be dead for all we know. She's not answering her cell phone, we have unlimited access to our trust funds and our credit card bills are paid automatically so no one ever sees the bill, she could literally be ANYWHERE!"

"Calm down Ryan!" Kelsey said, "Lets call your dad and see what he wants us to do."

Greg Evans was on the first plane to Los Angeles accompanied by both Troy and Chad's dads who were ironically his best friends. They met the kids at the hotel.

"Has anyone tried to call Sharpay?" Andrew Danforth asked

"All the time." Ryan said, "But she never answers."

"If something had happened to her we would know right?" Greg asked, "The hospitals would have called or something."

Jeff Bolton placed a reassuring hand on Greg's shoulder, "Sharpay is the only girl I've ever been afraid of, and no one would dare mess with her. I'm sure she's fine."

"You said yourself you've been worried about her since before Sarah's accident, maybe she just needed time to herself." Andrew said

"OK, I talked to Mary(Troy's mom) while we were at the airport. She said that right now we need to just keep calling her and hope that when she listens to the voicemail she's call us back." Jeff said

"Then what?" Troy asked his father

"Then we decide how far we need to go." Jeff said, "Police, PI's, trace on her cell phone and credit cards."

"I can do those last two right now." Greg got on his own cell phone and walked into the other room. Everyone sat in silence until Greg walked back a few minutes later. He laughed as he clicked off the phone.

"Good news?" Andrew asked

"No, just my daughter is a fucking genius." He laughed hard, "The last known activity on any of her accounts was the day before she left. The trace on her cell phone does no good unless its on, which its not. We have absolutely no way of finding her." His laughter was slightly maniacal but eventually it calmed down to be replaced with sadness.

"OK, lets just go to the police here, give them her picture and then go back to New Mexico and try and figure out where she might have gone." Jeff said

Greg paid to have the cars shipped back to New Mexico so the kids could fly home with them. Everyone was very stressed out, Ryan and the rest of the gang had scoured Sharpay's room looking for a clue as to where she might be. They couldn't find anything.

Sharpay had no idea about what was going on until two weeks later. School would start that morning in Albuquerque but she obviously wouldn't be there. She walked in to work that Monday and was almost immediately called into the back office by her boss, Charlie.

"Hey Savs, take a seat." He said

"Is something wrong Charlie?" She asked

He wordlessly slid a piece of paper across the desk to her. She picked it up. Her face was plastered on it under the heading MISSING. It had all her demographic information and a contact number.

"This isn't me." She said sliding it back to him.

"Come on Savs, this girl is you, you may have darkened your hair but your not exactly a master of disguise. We knew you had to be some type of runaway." Charlie said

"I'm not a runaway." Sharpay said, "I just needed to get away that's all."

"Did you plan on going back?" Charlie asked

"Eventually." Sharpay said

Charlie sighed, "Look, I'm not going to turn you in but please just call your family and let them know you're ok."

"Are you firing me Charlie?" Sharpay asked

"Not yet." Charlie gave her a small smile as Sharpay stood up, "Savs, if you haven't quit to go home in 2 weeks your ass is fired."

Sharpay smiled and got to work. She sat on her balcony later that week. She watched the sun setting over the ocean, she knew she had to leave but she didn't want to. Going back would mean admitting she made a mistake, it would mean accepting the blame for everything she had done wrong. She could only imagine the turmoil everyone would be in when she arrived.

The Evan's home had turned into Grand Central station. Both Troy's and Chad's family had temporarily moved in to offer Greg and Ryan support. The police had set up a tap on the phone and they had sent flyers all over Albuquerque telling of Sharpay's disappearance.

School had started and everyone was talking about what might have happened to Sharpay. Ryan was sick of the pitying glances everyone was giving him. His sister was alive, his twin vibe was telling him that. For the first three weeks of school Ryan and the gang sat at their usual table discussing anything but Sharpay and ignoring the sad looks people were sending their way.

The next morning Sharpay sat in her car facing the entrance to East High School. She had spent the past few weeks having all her things shipped to a storage unit in Albuquerque. She rented, instead of selling, her condo because who knows when she might need it again. If time were on her side she would be able to get to the office while everyone was in class. If she remembered correctly people would be going to lunch shortly.

She grabbed her school bag and walked inside.

As it turned out time was not on her side.

**FEEDBACK**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The morning had not gone well. She first went home and her father along with Chad's parents and Troy's mom were all in the kitchen when she walked in. Her father had hugged her and then screamed at her. He yelled for what felt like hours and the disappointed looks on the face of her friend's parents were pure torture. Finally, he sent her to school. It was weird, he just like stopped yelling all of a sudden and sent her to school.

So here she was pushing open the doors to East High. Sure her hair was brown now but the crowd in the hallway parted like the red sea when she walked through. She pushed her sunglasses on top of her head and a collective gasp went up as she was recognized. Sharpay stared straight ahead as the whispers started buzzing behind her as she walked determinedly toward the office.

She registered for her senior classes and was given information about senior yearbook pictures. Sharpay was already tired of the looks people were giving her. So far she hadn't seen any of her friends. She headed toward the cafeteria to get a bottle of water before she needed to be in her English class.

The cafeteria was buzzing, but it was obvious that the students in there hadn't heard she was back yet because their astonished looks were priceless. This was mostly the senior and junior only lunchtime and it was mostly all the people she had grown up with.

She grabbed a bottle of water and paid for it. As she made her way down the stairs trying to get to the exit she left silence in her wake. The entire cafeteria was silent by the time she reached the bottom of the stairs. She walked forward; not looking left or right. She refused to meet the hateful gazes of those staring at her.

Ryan and the gang were all sitting at their usual table when Brad looked around, "Why did it just get quiet?"

"I don't know. " Kevin said

At the same time as Gabbi whispered, "Oh my god." She was looking up to the stairs.

They all swiveled in their seats and their expressions were ones of shock. Finally after weeks of not knowing, Sharpay was back. Even with her brown hair she was clearly recognized.

"Sharpay!" Ryan shouted at his twin and ran to her. He pulled her into a fierce hug before pushing her away, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted

"Ryan please." Sharpay pleaded softly

"Please nothing!" Ryan continued to shout, he had never been so angry in his life; "We deserve a god-damn answer."

The rest of her friends came closer to her, all of them glaring. She glanced at all of them, not a single friendly face. Not even Gabbi or Kelsey.

"I just needed some time to myself." Sharpay explained quietly

"We thought you were dead." Troy burst out unable to control himself, "You leave me a note that says in case I don't see you again. After everything we had, how could you do that to me?"

"I didn't do anything to anyone!" Sharpay shouted, "I needed this for me, just a break you know. It was so hard to deal with everything alone."

"You didn't have to be alone!" Troy shouted at her ignoring the way everyone was looking at them, "We were here every god damn day. We had to sit by and watch as little by little you self destructed then it finally seems like things are getting better but no you go missing. Then you think you can just show up one day and act like nothing's wrong. Dream on Ice Queen."

Sharpay froze, her plan to fight back flew out the window the second he uttered those dreaded words. She looked around to the faces of her so-called friends; none of them were jumping to her rescue, not even her own twin. "Is that how you all feel?" She asked an odd calm coming over her.

When none of them answered she nodded, "Fine." She walked out of the cafeteria and was halfway to the exit of the school when she stopped. They wouldn't defeat her; she can take care of herself.

But it was easier said than done. It was the world's biggest freeze-out and Sharpay was the target. The only two people who were talking to her were her father and her doctor. Ryan, Troy, Chad, Brad, Kevin, Gabbi, Taylor, Kelsey and pretty much the entire school were giving her the silent treatment. Even her teachers rarely spoke to her unless necessary, they all seemed to think she was a horrible person for "pretending" to be missing.

At least her dad had listened to her reasons and even if he was mad at what she had done he was trying to accept it. He still traveled a lot so more often than not it was just her and Ryan in the mansion. And since Ryan refused to talk to her despite her many attempts to apologize she was usually alone in her room.

She missed her condo at the beach. The ocean had such a calming effect on her. She even missed working. Charlie was a great boss and all her co-workers were so nice. Honestly, she just missed being Savs. Savs had been everything Sharpay wasn't. Kind, honest, reliable, hard working, intelligent. Savs had it all. What she wouldn't give to be back there. Savs was a fresh start; no one knew her past and she could make a new future. The months she spent in California were the greatest ones in a long time. She hardly even thought about her mom, her "problem", or singing. She missed who she got to be without everyone's expectations.

The days went by and with no signs of anyone forgiving her Sharpay began to get very depressed. She tried her best to look presentable and to keep up her Ice Queen appearance but her heart just wasn't in it anymore. She left her hair brown; she wasn't the same anymore so her hair shouldn't be either. She sat alone outside at lunch. And really, she didn't talk to anyone at all during the school day. She thought that most people would have forgotten by now but it seemed that they were following the lead of her "friends", who still refused to talk to her.

She tried talking to them, all the time. She tried to make them understand but to no avail. Sharpay was getting desperate, she felt worthless. She really hadn't meant to hurt anyone it was just something she had to do.

Sleep was evading her, and had been for the past 2 weeks. She lay awake at night staring at the ceiling, tears threatening to fall but never do. She lived her life in a trance, occasionally remembering to eat, never sleeping. She wandered through the house memorizing every detail. Watching hour after hour of home movies, staring at countless pictures. Since she couldn't fall asleep the nightmares made appearances during the day. More than once she had broke out in a cold sweat and her breathing had accelerated during the day. The panic overtaking her until she could make it to the bathroom and breathe into a paper bag. She stopped taking her medication, at first she just forgot but then it became a conscious effort to not take it. Nothing could help her now anyway.

It was perfect, everyone would be at the pep rally and by the time anyone found her it would be to late.

Had she been in a normal state of mind this would never even be a possibility.

In her normal state of mind she would have recognized that her brother and her friends were more hurt than angry and that they probably just needed time.

But she wasn't in a normal state of mind.

The afternoon of the pep rally the students filed into the gym. The East High Wildcat Basketball team was about to start their season and was hoping to win the championship again.

She slipped into the bathroom as if watching herself in a movie. She checked under all the stalls to make sure no one was there. She was alone. She listened at the door for the sound of a herd of students to quite. When all she heard was the distant cheers from the gym she walked over to the mirror. Her purse was on the sink. She pulled out a prescription bottle and emptied it into her hand. She swallowed a couple small handfuls at a time until she had taken them all. And just to be sure there were no mistakes she pulled out a small pocketknife she had taken from Ryan's room.

The cuts made on her wrists were slow and deliberate. The blood came pouring out, the knife clattered to the floor. She gripped the sink before falling to the ground unconscious and bleeding.

Had she been in a normal state of mind this would never even be a possibility.

But she wasn't in a normal state of mind.

**FEEDBACK**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys! Thanks for all the fabulous reviews! I really appreciate it! I just wanted to let you know that it will be at least 3 weeks before my next update. I'm leaving for Paris with my fiancé tomorrow. We'll get home sometime on June 6th and then you know how unpacking and stuff goes but I promise if my mailbox is jam packed with reviews then I will update the very next day! So please, please, please REVIEW!

CHAPTER 11

Michelle Anderson, a sophomore at East High was late for the pep rally. She had been working on a set design in the drama room and had completely missed the bell to go to the gym. She wanted to wash her hands real quick before going in so she ran in to the bathroom and screamed at the sight that greeted her eyes.

Sharpay Evans, laying in a pool of blood, the numerous cuts on her wrists-the source of the blood, an empty bottle of pills next to her unconscious body. She was as pale as death. Michelle put a trembling finger to Sharpay's neck but couldn't feel a pulse. Oh, god. She didn't have a cell phone and the nearest pay phone was on the other side of the school. She ran full out into the gym.

She screamed for someone to help but no one could hear her over the band and the cheering. Coach Bolton was walking up to the microphone to give a speech but Michelle beat him up there.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted into the microphone.

Everyone stared at her in shocked silence. She was clearly distressed. There was blood on her hands and a little smear on her cheek. The girl started to cry as she tried to speak.

"Someone help please! You have to call 911. Sharpay Evans' is lying in the bathroom. She slit her wrists and I can't feel her pulse! I think she killed herself and I don't know what to do!" That wasn't how she meant to say it but it her panic that was how it came out; she was clearly hysterical.

The gym was silent for a split second.

"NO!" Troy shouted bringing everyone out of their shocked trance. He ran out of the gym followed by many of the teachers, Ryan and the rest of their friends. Ryan was calling 911 as he ran after Troy. The dispatcher answered just as he got to the bathroom. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight before him. "I need an ambulance to East High right now. My sister has attempted suicide, she slit her wrists, and there's an empty bottle of pills here too."

"The ambulance is on its way, have someone wait outside and direct them where to go." The dispatcher told him promptly.

Ryan dived to the floor, holding Sharpay. "I'm here Shar. I love you. I'm so sorry." He whispered to his twin. He looked up to see some students standing in the doorway, "Tell someone to go outside and wait for the ambulance."

Troy looked down to Ryan who was cradling Sharpay's head in his lap, he was crying. Several teachers had stepped in and were trying to slow the bleeding until the ambulance got there. Troy stood there looking down at the girl he loved. He had been so busy thinking about how hurt he was that he had neglected to notice what they were doing to her. If she died he would never forgive himself.

Troy felt a hand on his shoulder. Gabbi was pulling him into the hallway to wait with the rest of their friends. The paramedics had just arrived and they needed him out of the way. Everyone looked solemn as the EMS pushed past them into the bathroom. Troy and Ryan were the only ones who had gotten in the bathroom with the teachers. None of the others had seen Sharpay. He wished he could have been so lucky; her deathly pale face, the blood surrounding her. It was an image that would haunt him.

Gabbi, Taylor and Kelsey looked like they were about to cry when they saw Sharpay who was wheeled out on the stretched a moment later. Chad, Kevin and Brad paled significantly and looked ashen. They glanced in the bathroom and saw Ryan just sitting in a pool of Sharpay's blood. Jeff Bolton was trying to stand him up but Ryan couldn't move. His sister's blood. Troy and Chad moved forward and stood him up. "Come on man, we're going to the hospital." Chad said leading him out to the cars.

They sat in the hospital waiting room waiting for any news on Sharpay's condition. No one had spoken since they arrived nearly an hour ago. Greg Evans had come in about 15 minutes earlier. They had taken him back right away but he hadn't come out yet.

Kelsey sat next to Ryan on the love seat. His shirt was covered in Sharpay's blood; he was staring blankly ahead. He was clutching a piece of paper in his hand. Kelsey noticed this, "Ryan, what is that?"

"What?" He asked coming out of his trance. He looked to where she was pointing, "Oh, I don't know. I took it out of the pill bottle after the ambulance—" He broke off unable to continue.

Kelsey took it out of his hand. She read silently for a minute then closed her eyes and put her hand over her mouth, "Oh god."

"What?" Taylor asked

"Its her will." Kelsey said

"What's it say?" Chad asked

Kelsey sighed and read the letter aloud.

"I, Sharpay Elise Evans, being of not quite sound mind and body am writing this last will and testament to ensure that my wishes are carried out.

I would like half of all my assets to be given to my twin brother. The other half must be divided equally among my closest friends. They include: Gabbi, Kelsey, Taylor, Chad, Kevin, Brad and Troy.

Ryan and my father are to have first dibs on anything they want from my room and my storage unit. After that allow my friends, who are listed above, to take anything else they want.

My ownership of my condo in California is to be transferred into Ryan's name but to be shared with everyone in our group of friends. Use it to remember the good times.

Go to LA stop in at CJ's and tell the owner, Charlie, that Savs left the restaurant $30,000 to be used as employee bonuses (himself included). The check has already been cut; just make sure you pick it up from the bank.

Ask my father to explain my illness to everyone and tell Ryan how mom actually died.

I have a storage unit at Al's; all the information is on my computer at home. The password is Twinkle Town. My journal in under the loose floorboard in my room.

I think that's everything. I love you all and I'm sorry."

Sharpay."

Kelsey stopped reading. Ryan was openly sobbing, she pulled him close but he was far from being comforted, "We did this to her. I did this to her."

"Ryan, you had a right to be angry." Kelsey said softly

"We were all hurt. We just needed more time to accept what she did." Gabbi said

"I should have seen what it was doing to her. I should have done something." Ryan cried.

"Ry, she's going to be fine. We got her to the hospital in time. You have to have faith." Gabbi said quietly

Troy was looking worried, "What did she mean by tell Ryan how mom really died?"

They all looked around at each other. But before anyone could venture a guess. Greg walked back out with a few of the doctors. His eyes were red rimmed and everyone immediately thought the worst.

"No." Ryan whispered and put his head in his hands.

"She's going to be fine, Ryan." Greg said walking over to his son, "Physically she'll be fine. I asked the doctors to come out here and talk to you guys for a minute about Sharpay's condition."

"Sharpay lost a lot of blood but she got to the hospital quickly enough that we were able to stabilize her. We pumped her stomach and are currently flushing all of the drugs out of her blood stream." The first doctor said.

"Is she awake?" Chad asked

"Yes, she did wake up a few minutes ago but she'll need a psych consult before any of you can see her." He said

"Why does she need a psych consult?" Brad asked

"Anytime someone attempts suicide we always do one. Which brings me to my next question. Do you know how long she has been off her medication?" The second doctor asked.

"No, she ran away at the beginning of the summer. We thought that she was at a musical conservator summer program and we didn't find out that she didn't go there until August. She only came back a month ago." Greg said sadly, "She sees a therapist but I doubt she tells him the truth about what she's feeling."

"Well I'll do my best to find out what's been going on. My best advice for you all once she comes home is to communicate a little more." He opened his mouth to continue when one of the nurses came running out of Sharpay's room.

"Doctor, she's threatening to disable the transfusion machine unless they tell the truth about Sarah." She said

The doctor turned to Mr. Evans, "I have to get in there and talk to her. Please do what she asks, it's very important. I'm sure she's serious about what she's threatening." Both doctors and the nurse walked back into Sharpay's room.

Greg turned to his son and his friends who were all staring at him intently. "I don't know if Sharpay has ever told any of you but her mother was manic depressive. She had her good days and her bad ones but as time went by the bad ones happened more than the good ones."

"What does this have to do with anything dad?" Ryan asked

"Ryan, I know Sharpay told you that she has it too but she really doesn't." Greg explained.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked confused, "Why would she lie?"

"She wasn't lying exactly." Greg explained, "Before your mother's accident Sharpay had been getting very depressed and when she went to the doctor they told her that it was possible that because your mother is manic depressive she could become it as well. After the accident, Sharpay had a very tough time and thought that she was having an episode so they put her on a preventative mediation. She's been fighting so hard to not become like your mother that it has literally driven her to the brink of insanity." Greg stopped really not wanting to continue.

"What does she mean by tell the truth about mom?" Ryan wanted to know.

Greg sighed, "You mom's accident wasn't an accident. She actually drove her car off the road into a tree. We found a note in the ruins of the car. She killed herself Ryan. Sharpay found the note in my desk one day and that just pushed her even closer to the edge."

Ryan was stunned; he had no idea what to say.

"Ry, I'm sorry. I really never wanted either of you to find out. I mean you know that your mom loved both of you so much but she was just really sick and didn't know what she was doing." Greg said to his son, "Sharpay has been consumed with this hatred toward your mother that it's driven her crazy. It seemed like one thing after another just kept happening. She would take one step closer to getting better and then two steps back. I'm so sorry Ryan, please talk to me."

"I need to see my sister." Was all Ryan would say.

**FEEDBACK!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Everyone…thanks for being so patient! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed: Ryuu Amethyst, singergirl22, Angelrain32515, nneessssaa, RyanGosling4Ever, CrazyHSMfan, bop2theTOP, Sehila, inluvwithdanielradcliffe, ELM-Tree10, Lissical, xxAnnaxx, whit, dancerlittle, HORSELUVER101, ZacEfronLuver, NoDoubtFan, Shoelace22, 6katara101…it was very nice to get back from my trip to see a jam packed inbox!

CHAPTER 12

The waiting room was silent; there was no talking or even moving. Shock was the mutual feeling extending through all the people in the room. Ryan had been taken back to see Sharpay a few minutes ago but he hadn't come out yet. No one really knew what to say to each other. Sharpay had tried to kill herself, her mother actually did kill herself. It just didn't make any sense. Sure Sharpay was the Ice Queen but this was just really too much.

Ryan and Sharpay sat in uncomfortable silence.

"Why did you do it Shar?" Ryan asked

"I just wanted it to stop." Sharpay said quietly not looking at him, "The pain was just always there. I was becoming like her and there wasn't anything that I could do to stop it."

"Why couldn't you just talk to me? You're my best friend, my twin. I should have been able to help you!" Ryan yelled

"Its my fight." Sharpay said

"But it should have been our fight. You are nothing like mom Shar. She was weak, you aren't." Ryan said

Sharpay let the tears she had been holding back fall.

"You listen to me Sharpay. You are the strongest person I've ever met in my entire life. When you do something you do it right. Your passion is what makes you strong. Don't let what mom did affect you." Ryan said grabbing her hand.

Sharpay pulled Ryan up to her and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing. Brother and sister sat holding each other for several minutes before the door opened and the psychologist walked in.

"I'm sorry Mr. Evans I need to speak with your sister alone for a few moments."

"Sure." Ryan kissed Sharpay's cheek and walked out of the room.

Ryan walked back to the waiting room. Everyone looked up questioningly as he walked in. He smiled, "I really think she's going to be OK."

It was nearly midnight that evening and most everyone had already left. Ryan and Greg had just left a few moments before leaving Troy alone in the waiting room. He had been debating for the past hour whether he wanted to go talk to Sharpay or not. Finally, he knew he couldn't put it off anymore.

He pushed open the door to her room and moved to sit in the chair next to her bed. Sharpay watched as he sat down. "I thought you would have left already."

"I needed to talk to you." Troy said quietly scooting the chair closer to the bed.

"Tonight?" She asked

"Yeah, its important." Troy sighed, "The night before you were supposed to leave for Olson when you came to my house…" He trailed off.

"Yeah?" Sharpay prompted

"Why did you leave? I thought you were going to stay the night after--…" Troy broke off.

Sharpay sighed, "You called me your girlfriend."

"I did?" Troy said thinking back.

"Yeah, you said 'It will be nice to show my girlfriend off to LA'. I mean god Troy we weren't even dating. It freaked me out. I always end up hurting people and I didn't want that to happen to you." Sharpay said

"You never even gave us a chance." Troy said

"You scared me Troy." Sharpay said honestly, "You just knew me so well and were always so nice to me. No one has ever cared to look beyond what they think is me and you did."

"Well yeah. I kinda liked you." Troy smiled

"Liked?" Sharpay asked

"Like." Troy said

Sharpay sighed again, "Well I kinda like you too."

Troy leaned in to kiss her when Sharpay started to talk again, "But…"

"I hate the buts."

"I need some time alone right now to figure some things out." Sharpay said, "Is that OK?"

"Of course its OK." Troy smiled at her, "How much time?"

"I don't know but believe me when the time is right you'll know." Sharpay smiled

"All right get some sleep." Troy kissed her cheek and left the room.

Sharpay sat in the bed for a long time staring out the window. How did it get this bad? Never in a million years had she thought she would be capable of something like this. The deception was a little much, even for the ice queen. She would need to make it up to everyone, but how?

"You can make it up to them by getting better." Dr. Mason, the psychologist said walking in to the room.

"It's a little late to be making room calls." Sharpay retorted

"Well I have to say you're an exception." Dr. Mason replied, "I've been in my office since our last chat and I've just been thinking and you're definitely one of my more complicated patients."

"So what else is new?" Sharpay said sarcastically

"But as I was saying. You can make it up to your friends by just getting better and going back to normal." She said

"How'd you know that's what I was thinking about?" Sharpay asked

"The look on your face. And, also what we talked about earlier. I know you feel guilty but the guilt just makes you go back to a darker place and that's not good. You have to stay positive." Dr. Mason said, "I know that a lot of times it'll be easier to just keep your feelings inside but especially at this point of your recovery its crucial that you talk to someone and tell them what you're feeling."

"I feel like if I talk with someone it'll be like handing them ammunition to use against me later." Sharpay explained

"That's not an uncommon feeling but I've met your brother and your friends. I don't think that's something you need to worry about with them." Dr. Mason said reassuringly

"I don't like feeling weak. Its like by admitting that I need help its like saying that I can't handle it and that's a weird place for me. I'm the Ice Queen, I don't back down and I'm not afraid of anything." Sharpay explained

"Are you really the Ice Queen or is that a mask you hide behind so you don't have to show people who you really are?" Dr. Mason challenged

Sharpay didn't know what to say.

"You think about that and I'll come back after you've had a decent night's sleep." Dr. Mason said

Sharpay laid back in the bed. She stared out the window for a while before finally drifting off to sleep. Insanity was a weird place to be and she hoped that she never had to go back.

Sharpay's first day back at school came nearly 3 weeks after the "incident". She walked through the halls and tried really hard to ignore the stares and the whispering that was going on around her.

"Sharpay!"

She stiffened automatically but relaxed when Ryan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her away from the whispers.

"Don't let them get to you, OK?" Ryan said

"I feel like everyone knows." She whispered

"Shar, everyone knows you tried to, you know." He started, not able to say commit suicide.

"Yeah." Sharpay said

"Well they know that. But they don't know the situation." Ryan explained

"I just wish everyone would forget about it." Sharpay whispered clearly distressed.

"Give it time." Gabbi said walking up to the twins, "Its almost Christmas break and by the time we come back to school people will have forgotten all about it."

"Ya think?" Sharpay questioned opening her locker to retrieve some books.

"Absolutely." Chad jumped in, slamming his own locker, which is right next to Sharpay's, shut; "Remember Shery's botched nose job, by the time we got back from break everyone had already forgot about it."

"I guess your right." Sharpay sighed.

"Of course I'm right." Chad smiled, "Now come on, we have English."

Sharpay and Chad walked off leaving Gabbi and Ryan standing at the lockers.

"How are you, honestly?" Gabbi asked

"Honestly? I'm not so sure." Ryan sighed, "Everything has been so tense lately. I'm up all night running back and forth to Sharpay's to make sure she'll still there."

"That's tough but at least she's getting better and not worse." Gabbi said

"Yeah, but she's so different now. So quiet and reserved, so unlike Sharpay." Ryan shrugged, "Anyway we better get to Darbus's class."

For Christmas that year Greg Evans decided to take the family back to their condo in Hawaii and it was very different from the last time they were there. Unlike last time they weren't grieving and it was actually very good for Sharpay's recovery. Both her father and brother noticed a change in her and decided it was definitely for the better. The family spent the New Year taking surfing lessons and hanging out on the beach. Sharpay couldn't remember the last time she had smiled so much or had this much fun.

But all good things must come to an end and before she knew it, it was time to go back to school. The night before school began Sharpay was standing in her closet trying to figure out what to wear when Ryan walked in.

Ryan watched his sister for a minute. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and she pulled out numerous outfit selections. For the past two days Sharpay had smiled less and less and seemed to grow more tense with each passing hour. Ryan knew that she was just very nervous about going back to school but it still scared him a little.

They all sat in Darbus's homeroom the next morning talking quietly waiting for her to being the announcements.

"Attention!" Ms. Darbus called waiting till they fell silent before continuing, "As you all know auditions for the spring musicale will be held 2 weeks from today in the auditorium. You may audition in either singles or partners. I will inform you after the auditions what the show will be. The show depends on the actors. And secondly, instead of a second spring musicale we will be hosting a talent show of sorts. It is only for the seniors and the winning two will perform at graduation. That is all, you may go to your first lesson."

The school was buzzing with talk about the surprise musical and the talent show. Never had Darbus given up her second spring musicale.

The whole group minus Sharpay sat in the cafeteria that afternoon discussing what the play might be.

"It could be anything, you never know with Darbus." Ryan said with Kelsey nodding her head vigorously.

"Are you trying out?" Kevin asked Gabbi

"I don't know. Are you Troy?" She asked

"Probably not, but you should Gabs." Troy said encouragingly

"Yeah, especially since we can safely assume that Sharpay isn't going to audition." Brad said looking to Ryan for confirmation

"I'm not sure to be honest. She hasn't said anything about it." Ryan shrugged, "But it's literally been almost a year since she sang last so I really just don't know."

Finally, it was the day of the auditions and after much persuasion Ryan and Gabbi had convinced Sharpay to come and listen to them sing their duet.

Sharpay was very reluctant. Sure she was getting better but she was nowhere near ready to sing yet, was she? She settled into a seat next to Taylor who had decided to come and watch.

The singles auditions took longer that usual since Darbus made everyone sing their piece twice through and then she made them sing a "surprise piece". It sounded to Sharpay like one song from every musical she had ever produced.

"Poor Kelsey." Taylor whispered to Sharpay, "It must suck having to pay all of those."

"Are you kidding?" Sharpay joked, "She's in heaven. She loves the chance to show off a little."

Chad, Brad and Kevin walked in a moment later showing that basketball practice was over.

"Where's Troy?" Taylor asked as the three sat down with the girls.

"Don't know." Kevin said

"He left before we did." Chad said

Sharpay's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "He's up to something."

"Shhh." Taylor whispered, "Gabbi and Ryan are about to go."

Sharpay smiled slightly as she listened to her brother and Gabbi sing. She felt a pang in her heart. She missed singing, she really did. But it had been so long and it held such painful memories. She just didn't know if she had it in her.

But she was about to find out.

Four more partner auditioned before Darbus made the last call, "Any more pairs? Speak now or forever hold you peace."

"I'd like to audition Ms. Darbus." Troy said walking out on stage.

"Mr. Bolton, how many times must we go through this. Single auditions are over. You must have a partner to audition right now." Darbus said firmly

"I know Ms. Darbus, I'd like to sing with Sharpay." Troy said meeting Sharpay's eye in the audience.

"Really? Ms. Evans I had no idea you were going to audition." Darbus said clearly thrilled at the prospect of having THE Sharpay Evans back in drama.

Ryan and Gabbi exchanged concerned looks.

Sharpay shook her heard fiercely, "I'm sorry Ms. Darbus. Troy is mistaken."

"No I'm not Sharpay." Troy said, "You said when I would know and I do."

Sharpay stood up and marched up on stage. When she got to where Troy was standing there was no smile left on her face, "No Troy. I mean it. I'm not ready."

"Come on Sharpay. I know you miss it. You can do it, it's just you and me." He handed her the microphone, "We're singing 'I can't take my Eyes off of you'."

The music started and Troy started to sing.

_. "Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh; _

_ya never see it comin suddenly its real."_

Sharpay knew it was her turn…

FEEDBACK…I hope you enjoyed chapter 12…let me know what you think and how you might like this to play out!


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

She knew it was her turn, but she just couldn't do it. Sharpay looked out at all the expectant faces in the audience. Gabbi and Ryan were both standing off to stage left, both were watching almost fearfully. Taylor sat frozen with Chad, Kevin and Brad who were all leaning forward their eyes wide with anticipation. Her eyes roamed to Mrs. Darbus and the countless other students who had come to watch the audition. Sharpay's eyes filled with tears; she dropped the microphone and ran off the stage.

Sharpay ran through the halls and out the doors. She didn't stop running until she reached the playground at the elementary school. She climbed up to the top of the jungle gym and sat on top of it. She looked out over the playground of her old school. This is where it all began.

It wasn't long before she was no longer alone. She heard her name being shouted before she saw who was shouting. "Danforth, what are you shouting for?" She yelled down to Chad.

Chad looked up and breathed a sigh of relief, "Troy sent us all out when he lost you behind the football field. Damn girl you are fast!"

Chad climbed up and sat down next to Sharpay, "That was a lousy thing he did."

Sharpay pulled her knees up to her chest, "I was so angry when I was running up here but I understand why he did it. He knows how much singing used to mean to me. You all know this, I mean, how else would I get the name Ice Queen; but he just couldn't leave it alone. When I was in the hospital he promised to give me time and that's when makes me angry more than anything."

Sharpay paused for breath; "I can respect, even appreciate the deceit because its something I would do but you know I'm just not ready."

"I get it, but I suppose you need to ask your self when will you be ready and what is ready." Chad said thoughtfully

Sharpay sat silently for a long time, "When did you get to be so smart? Your supposed to be a stupid basketball bimbo."

"I know! Chad laughed, "Sometimes it just comes to me." He looked over at her, "Come on, everyone's looking for you."

They walked together back to the high school. The entire lot was empty except for two cars, Sharpay's and Chad's. "Meet you at my house." Sharpay said, "I'm assuming that's where the troops have set up home base."

"Right you are, see you there" Chad grinned.

Shapay and Chad arrived at the Evans home at the same time. The driveway was full of all their friends cars. Chad ran in to the house first, "I found her!"

Sharpay laughed, "How far did you think I would get on foot and without my purse"

Ryan ran out into the foyer and hugged his sister, "I'm so sorry. I'm gonna kill Troy."

"He's not here?" She asked

"On his way." Kelsey said walking out to meet them, "He was checking out your storage unit at Al's when we called to let him know that Chad had found you."

While they waited for Troy, Ryan ordered a few pizzas for everyone for dinner. Troy pulled up just as Ryan was paying the delivery boy. He bolted past them and into the kitchen when Sharpay was standing at the refridgerator talked with Kelsey, Gabby and Taylor who were sitting at the bar stools around the island. Chad, Kevin and Brad were all playing paper football at the kitchen table.

Troy ran and pulled Sharpay into his arms, "Thank god your all right."

"Get away from me." Sharpay pushed his off her, "I trusted you to respect that I wasn't ready yet."

"I'm sorry Shar, but I know how much you love to sing and I won't apologize for doing anything I can think of you make you sing again." Troy argued back.

"Please just let me do this in my own way and my own time." Sharpay pleaded

Troy sighed and looked like he was about to argue but stopped at the look Gabby and Kelsey were giving him, "Fine." He looked like he wanted to say more but instead joined Chad, Kevin and Brad's football game. When Ryan walked back in a minute later he looked at the boys and then at the girls standing on opposite sides of the room and refusing to talk to each other.

"Pizza anyone?" He asked unsure of what else to say.

I know its short but I promise that its just a transition and there will be another longer chapter up soon…but please REVIEW and if anyone has some ideas that would be great because I am very conflicted about what I want to happen next!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Everyone…thanks so much for all the reviews! Thanks so destiny kitty of shadowdon, punked n dangerous, lissical, Michele, loverbabe, nodoubtfan, stella n brandon 4 eva, dragonskin fool, xofalling2deep, dancerlittle, oooooo just shove it, nneessssaa, singergirl22, in luv with Daniel radcliffe, khaestaaradia, Charlene, squalltempest, princesszelda skywalker, shoelace22, sehila, rmrivera, lymaris, elm-tree 10, lynner15, bop2theTop and xxAnnaxx. (If I missed anyone I am so sorry!) This story is almost over but don't worry…I have some sequel ideas as well as some other Troypay ideas! Please Review…my goal is to make it to 500!

CHAPTER 14

Troy knew he was in trouble when Kelsey, Gabby and Taylor cornered him after school the next day. "Uh, hey girls. What's up?" He asked

"You couldn't leave well enough alone could you?" Taylor said loudly backing him into the locker.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked even through he had an idea about what they were talking about.

"Sharpay!" Kelsey shouted drawing the attention of a few passing seniors.

"Troy, she was finally making progress. She was smiling more and being bitchy more. Almost like her old self but then you had to go and pressure her and now she's like a little kid lost at the mall." Gabby said jabbing her finger at his chest.

"Look, I care about her more than you can possibly imagine." Troy said firing up, "I know how much she loves singing. I could see it on her face every time she was up on stage. I'm going to do anything I can possibly think of to get her to sing again and I shouldn't have to explain myself to the three of you." And with that Troy stalked off leaving the girls standing there staring after him.

"Hmm, he cares about her more than we can possibly imagine." Kelsey smiled but then faltered after a glance in Gabby's direction.

"Do you think he loves her?" Gabby asked quietly

"I don't know." Taylor shrugged, "Why? Do you still love him?"

"No." Gabby said, "Its just he was my first love and Sharpay is one of my best friends. I think they'll be great together but it's still a little sad, you know?"

"That's understandable." Kelsey said reassuringly.

"Yeah it is but now on to more important issues." Gabby smiled deceivingly, "Its Operation Get Sharpay to sing without her knowing."

"That could be tricky." Taylor said

"But we have two scholastic decathlon-ers and someone who has spent the past 4 years with Sharpay's crazy drama lovin' ass." Kelsey smiled

"So we're going to do this?" Gabby asked

"Do what?" Sharpay asked walking up to her friends.

"Going to go see if you wanted to go out to dinner this weekend." Taylor covered quickly.

"Sure." Sharpay said, "Just let me know what time." She walked away quickly and the three girls breathed sighs of relief. If Sharpay knew what they were planning, she would totally freak out.

That Friday Sharpay was alone in her house. Her father was out of town, yet again, and Ryan was still at school for the musical rehearsal. The key felt like it was burning a hole in her palm. She paced back and forth in front of the double doors that had been closed for almost a year.

"Come on Sharpay. Open the door." She whispered to herself, "Its not that hard just put the key in the lock and turn it."

She sucked in a deep breath and turned the key in the lock. Before she could chicken out she shoved open the doors. The room was dark and musty. There was a thin layer of dust that made her choke and sputter when she pulled open the curtains. The sunlight of the afternoon burst through the dark room and brought it back to life.

Sharpay looked around the room sadly. This used to be her life and she wanted so desperately to have it back but she didn't know how. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and quickly found what she was looking for.

She heard the front door of the house open and Ryan's shout. Sharpay ran from the room not bothering to make sure to lock the doors and ran straight to her bedroom. She quickly put what was in her hands in her closet and laid on her bed pretending to read. Not a minute later Ryan opened her door and poked his head in, "Sharpay? Didn't you hear me call?"

Sharpay sat up, "Oh ,hey Ry. No sorry I was reading." She lied, "Whats up?"

"You're reading Sports Illustrated? And, upside down?" Ryan questioned

Sharpay threw the magazine down, "There was a upside down picture I was looking at. Anyway you were saying?" She motioned for him to continue.

Ryan looked uncertain, "Right, OK, me and the guys are going up to Moe's for dinner. Do you want to come?" He asked

"Sure, why not?" Sharpay grabbed her purse and followed Ryan out the door with just a quick glance back to her closet where her secret was hiding.

**FEEDBACK**…don't forget 500!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So the story is winding down…but like I said I have an idea for a sequel…and I have some other Troypay ideas so not to worry…you'll still get your fix! Thanks for reviewing!

CHAPTER 15

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Troy kept bringing up singing into every conversation and the rest of the boys at the same time kept trying to change the subject. To make matters worse it turned out to be karaoke night at Moe's and the only word to describe it would be disaster.

Ryan and Sharpay ended up leaving early because Ryan could tell that Sharpay was about two seconds away from either crying or screaming. When they got home Sharpay went straight to her bedroom saying that she was tired and wanted to take a bath before bed. Ryan just nodded feeling too upset with Troy to argue with her.

Feeling to energized to go to bed himself, Ryan headed to the basement where his recording studio was located. To get there he had to pass the music room. Out of habit he was about to breeze right by without looking at them but something made him stop and stare. The doors were open! Only slightly, just a small crack but they were definitely open.

He quietly opened the doors and stepped in to the room. The curtains were open letting the faint glow of moonlight hit the room. Ryan didn't have to time to thoroughly look around because at that moment he heard his sister calling his name. He ran out of the room carefully and quietly shutting the doors behind him. He met Sharpay at the bottom of the stairs in the kitchen.

"You called?" Ryan asked

"I was just wondering if you knew if Mrs. White had gone to the grocery store yet?" She asked

"Umm, I think so." Ryan said

"Oh, ok. I'll just go to the market myself tomorrow." Sharpay said

"Why? What do you need?" Ryan asked curiously

"Just some fresh tea, not the crap in the bags." She smiled, "Oh well. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Ryan eyed his sister as she retreated back up the stairs. Something was definitely going on here. The only time she ever drank tea was before she was about to sing. First the music room and now this, what was she up to?

Sharpay waited until Ryan went to the basement before she moved. She pulled the ottoman from her comfy "Relaxing" chair into her closet and shut the door. She grabbed her guitar from where she had hid it earlier. Sharpay pulled it on to her lap and began to strum a few chords. She opened her mouth to sing but nothing came out. It was like an invisible force was preventing her from singing and she wanted to so badly but she just couldn't.

Sharpay felt the tears spring to her eyes as she furiously played; finally when her fingers were numb she stopped. She calmly replaced the guitar in the back of her closet. She pulled the ottoman back to the chair and climbed into bed.

School that week was torture. Everywhere she went there was something about the musical or the talent show. People were practicing in the halls, in the cafeteria, outside; or flyers and posters all over the walls. She couldn't escape it.

Sharpay was waiting for Ryan to come out of musical practice one afternoon. Her car was in the shop so she had to wait for him to take her home. She would have had one of her friends do it but they were all either in the musical, at basketball practice or being a dork and studying in the library.

Even after school, everywhere she looked people were singing or dancing, and not all that well. Finally, she'd had enough. She had worn a Juicy Couture tracksuit and tennis shoes today so she took off running. Of course the track would be on the other side of the school so as she ran through the halls she attracted a lot of attention.

She pushed through the marching band that for some reason were standing in the middle of the hallway. After scattering the band Sharpay was facing a roadblock. It seemed like every team that had seniors on it was in the hallway practicing for the talent show. She had no choice but to run through the gym.

She doubled her speed as she ran right past the basketball team ignoring their shouts. Sharpay burst through the doors and leaped over the fence separating her from the track. She hit the ground running and didn't stop. Her hair flew out of its ponytail and was like a blonde flag flying behind her. She was already on her second lap and running out of breath when she saw the basketball team running out to the track.

Jeff Bolton had seen the terrified look on his best friend's daughter face and for the first time in his life basketball practice would have to come second. He sent the team out to get her. She was pretty damn fast and when he saw her just leap over that fence his mouth dropped open. His team would have a tough time catching her so they might get a little bit of a workout at the same time.

"She's like the fucking energizer bunny." Brad said annoyed to Kevin and Chad who were running next to him.

"Seriously, she keeps going and going." Kevin laughed.

"My grandma would say she's running like the devil is after her." Chad said already breathing heavily.

"Because it is." Troy puffed, "Just not the same kind as your grandma's talking about."

Sharpay had already run a mile and had lapped them once when Troy had an idea. "Stop chasing her." He shouted to the team. They stopped and looked questioningly at their captain.

He didn't answer but waited until Sharpay was about to pass them again. Then he grabbed her.

"Let me go." She shouted and struggled. When she broke free she succumbed to the dizziness and stumbled to the grass in the center of the track. She fell the ground and vomited. Troy sat next to her and rubbed her back as she wretched.

Chad ran to grab some water. She sipped it thankfully. By then a crowd has gather around her in addition to the basketball team. Jeff Bolton had seen her fall and come out to bring her inside. Troy and his dad escorted her to the auditorium where rehearsal was still taking place. Chad, Brad and Kevin followed behind.

Mr. Bolton explained what had happened to Mrs. Darbus who ended the rehearsal shortly after that. Chad whispered hurriedly to Gabby, Ryan and Kelsey what happened and pointed to where Sharpay was laying on the floor with Troy sitting next to her.

"Oh shit." Ryan ran over to her, "Shar? Are you OK?"

Sharpay sat up, "Yeah, just tired. I ran a long way."

"All right well rehearsal is over so lets go home." Ryan wrapped his arm around Sharpay's waist and walked her to the car with her head resting on his shoulder.

Troy and the rest of the gang followed behind. Sharpay was sitting at the kitchen table when everyone arrived at the Evan's home just a few minutes later. Ryan was looking through a drawer full of take-out menus. Before anyone could say anything Taylor ran in the kitchen.

"Man, you sure know how to set the school a buzz." She said to Sharpay.

Sharpay smiled, "Really?"

"Sure, first you ran through the school knocking people out of the way and then you run a mile on the track lapping the basketball team and then you pass out." Taylor explained

"Ok, I get it." Sharpay said, "No need to continue."

"Why were you running anyway?" Brad asked

"It just got really annoying." Sharpay said, "Everywhere I looked people were practicing for the musical or the talent show and I just wanted to get away from it."

"Makes sense I guess." Gabby said

"Listen I'm going to take a shower but I'll be back down for dinner." Sharpay left quickly.

"You guys this is great!" Ryan said with a smile.

"OK, walk us through this hun." Kelsey said, "How is this good?"

"Right, sorry." Ryan said, "Last week I found the door to the music room opened."

"So?" Brad asked

"So!" Ryan said indignantly, "I didn't open it, my dad didn't open it. Sharpay did!"

"I'm feeling really dumb. What does it matter if the doors were open?" Brad asked

"You remember when she closed them." Gabby started, "It was this whole ordeal how that doors were never going to be opened again."

Troy jumped in, "It was the beginning of the end. Everything went downhill from there."

"She left and lied and just fell apart." Ryan said, "The fact that she opened that door means everything."

"So do we say anything to her?" Brad asked

"No, I went back to the room the other day and it was locked again so she obviously doesn't want me to know she was in there." Ryan said

"Did she get anything out of there?" Kevin asked

"I don't know." Ryan said, "I thought I heard music from her room that night but it could have been the radio."

"What should we do then?" Brad asked

"Nothing." Chad said, "Just being near people singing and dancing made her sick. What would happen if we tricked her into singing?"

No one said anything out loud. They all knew that a best-case scenario would mean that Sharpay would sing again. But a worst case could be disaster.

**FEEDBACK**…remember 500!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: The reason it's taken to so long to update sometimes is I had so many different ideas about the way I wanted it to play out. Meaning, what song to sing and where and when…but I think I liked this one the best…let me know what you think…the more reviews the faster I'll update…

CHAPTER 16

She snuck quietly through the school. It was early, barely 6:30am and it was empty. The doors to the auditorium were unlocked as usual and she walked right inside. She flipped a switch and the lights above the piano onstage flickered on.

She set her backpack down on one of the chairs and climbed the stairs to the stage. She sat down at the piano resting her fingers gingerly on the keys. She played the scales quietly at first and then as she gained confidence, louder. The scales turned into a melody.

She was all alone and she cried. Despite having friends and a boy who truly cared about her she just couldn't find it in her soul to let anyone in. Everyone she ever cared about just left her anyway. She remembered her mother telling her that by letting someone into your life was just handing them the ammunition to hurt you later and that was something that Sharpay just couldn't let happen. She had been hurt too much already.

That's why she loved acting so much. It gave her the opportunity to be someone else and have the life that she truly wanted and be who she wanted to be.

There were so many times when she thought about going back to LA and be Savs again. But Savs was just another character; she wasn't real.

This is her reality now. She can't pretend anymore. Its time to be Sharpay Evans; not another character.

Troy walked in to East High a little early that morning. He wanted to work out a little before school started. He as walking by the auditorium when he heard music coming from inside. He pushed open the doors and the most beautiful thing he ever saw greeted his eyes.

Sharpay was sitting at the piano bench surrounded in the spotlight and she was playing a song he recognized as one of her mom's. He moved towards the front of the auditorium and sat down by where she had put her stuff.

She had yet to notice him sitting there and he smiled to himself as she changed songs. He saw her open her mouth to sing and then she stopped.

"Don't stop." Troy said to her.

Sharpay jumped and her hands slid off the keys. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to work out and I heard you playing. You sound great." Troy moved up and sat on the bench next to her.

"Thanks." Sharpay sighed, "I want to do it you know."

"What sing?" He asked

"Yes."

"Then why don't you?"

Sharpay sighed, "Its not that easy."

"Sure it is." Troy smiled and broke into a lovely rendition of 'Get Cha head in the Game'.

"Lovely Bolton." Sharpay said sarcastically

"Thanks, I've been practicing." He brushed a hand over his shoulder in a gesture of self-appreciation.

Sharpay smiled but stayed silent.

"So what are we playing here?" Troy asked picking up her sheet music. "Ahh, one of my favorites 'Almost Paradise' from Footloose."

"Yeah. Had things worked out this was going to be mine and Ryan's audition piece this year." Sharpay said sadly.

"Play it."

"Troy." She said warningly

"Just play it Sharpay." Troy took her hands and laid them back on the keys.

She looked at him unsure but began to play anyway. He just let her play for a minute and when she came back to the introduction he began to sing.

_Troy_

_I thought that dreams belonged to other men  
Cuz each time I got close, they'd fall apart again_

Sharpay squeezed her eyes shut and a few tears leaked out but when she opened her mouth her voice was quiet but strong.

_Sharpay_

_I feared my heart would beat in secrecy_

_I faced the nights alone_

Troy smiled as their voices blended together.

_Both_

_Oh, how could I have known  
That all my life I only needed you_

_  
Whoa-oa  
ALMOST PARADISE  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
ALMOST PARADISE  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise  
_

Sharpay opened her eyes and saw Troy staring at her with a huge grin on his face as he sang to her.

_Troy_

_It seems like perfect love's so hard to find  
I'd almost given up  
You must've read my mind_

He watched as she sang. This was what he wanted but something still wasn't right. She was singing but her heart just wasn't in it like it used to be.

_Sharpay_

_And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day  
They're finally comin' true_

She could tell he knew that she wasn't the same. She wanted to be. Because it felt so good to sing again but not like it used to. But at least now she had somewhere to go. _  
_

_Both_

_I'll share them all with you  
'Now we hold the future in our hands_

_Whoa-oa  
ALMOST PARADISE  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
ALMOST PARADISE  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise_

Ryan, Gabby, Kelsey, Chad, Taylor, Brad and Kevin watched from the back of the auditorium. When Ryan had found Sharpay's bed empty and her car gone he freaked out again and called everyone to meet him at the school so they could look for her. And this was what they found.

_Troy_

_And in your arms salvation's not so far away  
We're getting closer_

Kelsey and Gabby were crying and everyone was looking on knowingly. Sharpay and Troy were made for each other and they all knew that if anyone could have gotten her to sing it would be him but still…

_Both_

_Closer every day_

_Whoa-oa  
ALMOST PARADISE  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
ALMOST PARADISE  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise_

_Paradise_

Still they knew that it wasn't right. You really shouldn't cry if something made you happy. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. They kissed and she ran away. That wasn't right.

Sharpay pulled away from Troy after he kissed her. Her cheeks were wet from her tears and she ran out of the auditorium. She didn't even notice her friends standing there.

She ran out into the hallway that was already filling up with students. They stared at her tear stained cheeks and then they gaped as Troy Bolton came running out behind her. That's who was singing? The Ice Queen and Basketball King?

"Sharpay! One of these days your going to have to stop running and just face what you're running from." Troy shouted after her.

She stopped and her face contorted in a look of fury the students hadn't seen in a long time…

A/N: Don't forget to review! Remember I'm trying to get to 500!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This chapter is a little short because its really a transition…there's only a little bit left BUT I have definitely decided to do a sequel…as soon as I can figure out a title we'll be ready to go…Thanks for all the great reviews…you guys rock!

Also…I know some of you wanted to see Savs come back and I don't want to give anything away but you might be seeing her again soon!

CHAPTER 17

"How dare you!" Sharpay seethed

Troy was taken aback at the anger written on every inch of her beautiful face.

"How dare you!" She said again, "You think you know everything. But you don't have any idea."

"Maybe I would if you would just talk to me!" He shouted back to her

"Is it so hard to understand that maybe I just need to work this out on my own without your help?" She asked

"Its not hard to understand." Troy said ignoring the fact that the hallway had gone totally silent and their friends were standing in a half circle around them unsure of what to say. "But you don't get better, you don't work anything out. You run when things get tough. You're on this like self destructive path and you won't get off."

Sharpay just glared at him so he continued.

"If you were really working anything out would you have had to run til you collapsed just because you couldn't stand seeing people sing and dance? Wake up Sharpay, you aren't getting better, you aren't working anything out. You used to smile, when you didn't think people were watching. You had this passion for singing and acting that I only wish I had for basketball. Do you have any idea what its been like just watching you go through that and not have any clue how to help you. Do you even get the terror that we felt when we relealized you were missing and then when you almost died." Troy was so frustrated with her. He always rambled when he was mad.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked quietly, "Its my life, what does it matter to you?"

"It matters because I care about you." Troy shouted at her, "More than I've cared for anyone ever. I just want you to be OK."

Sharpay stared at him for a long time. "Just because you want something doesn't mean it can just happen." She turned and walked in the opposite direction and headed toward her homeroom.

Troy heaved an angry sigh and walked towards the gym in the opposite direction Sharpay went.

"OK, everyone move out. There's nothing more to see here." Chad moved into the middle of the hallway and began shouting at people to move on.

Chad shoved his hands in his pockets and turned back towards his friends, "Boy, that was intense."

"I know. Man did you see the look on Sharpay's face?" Kevin exclaimed, "I don't think I've ever seen her that scary looking, even before we all became friends."

"Seriously, one of these days he's going to push her to far." Taylor said

"But you guys are missing the point." Ryan said happily, "She sang again." He didn't say anything else and walked quickly in Sharpay's wake.

"Is it just me or is anyone else getting a little tired of the whole drama queen thing?" Chad asked

"Chad, don't start." Taylor said with a sigh.

"Come on." Chad said, "Its been a year, don't you think its time she moved on a little?"

"Look, none of us have ever lost a parent." Gabby said, "We can't possibly know what it feels like and Troy told me that she heard the crash. Her mom was leaving her a voicemail when she ran her car into that truck."

"Oh my gosh." Kelsey said, "That's terrible."

"I just think that there's a lot more going on than we realize and honestly I don't think she means to be so drama queen, its just her nature." Gabby rationalized

"Whatever." Chad decided to change the subject, "What's everyone doing for the talent show?"

The musical went off without a hitch. Ryan and Gabby were amazing as the leads and Kelsey's compositions were more spectacular than usual. Sharpay and Troy sat at opposite ends of the row with Taylor, Chad, Kevin and Brad sitting awkwardly in between them.

Sharpay was no longer angry. In fact she felt liberated, but she couldn't let anyone know that yet. She had a plan.

**FEEDBACK**


	18. Chapter 18

Hi…I'm sorry it's taken me so long! And OK…I know this chapter is a little short but its technically only half of the chapter. The second half isn't finished yet but I really wanted to give you guys something! I have already started to work on the sequel and I'm really excited about it…BUT…I need some ideas for a title so any random ones that you have would be great!

CHAPTER 18

Sharpay was alone that night. Ryan was at a cast party and Sharpay had faked sick and went home early. Ryan had been concerned but with ample reassurances on her part he let her leave alone. She sat on her bed with her guitar on her lap. The muscles in her cheeks actually hurt from smiling so much. She thought back to what had changed in her…she was actually happy.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sharpay turned her back on Troy and walked toward her next class. She made a detour out to the track, but she didn't run. She sat on the bleachers and looked out across the football field. She should cry, right? I mean, she was angry, right? But she wasn't or couldn't. She felt guilty. Singing up there with Troy had made her happier than she had been in a long time. She felt complete. _

_But that was bad, she shouldn't be happy singing when her mother would never sing again. But, NO. This was what Troy meant wasn't it? Watching her and Ryan sing had made their mother happy, hadn't it? Singing had always made her happy, it had never been something she did for other people, so why stop doing it because of someone. _

_And just like that it made sense. Troy's voice just kept repeating in her head. 'You had this passion for acting and singing, I only wish I had about basketball'. He was right. Everything he had been saying to her for months now finally made sense. There had to be some way to make it up to him and to show everyone that no matter what she wouldn't let herself be beaten. _

**END FLASHBACK**

That had been a month ago. It had been hard keeping up the act but it was necessary. She and Troy had hardly spoken to each other at all since that day. They spoke when necessary but otherwise kept to themselves. She wanted so badly to just throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless but she knew that she had to really show him that she was OK.

She watched Ryan and Gabby in the musical and couldn't help but feel sad and jealous. She would have been perfect for the role but she ignored the pangs of sadness and congratulated both Ryan and Gabby for their performances. But sitting on her bed that night, guitar in had, Sharpay struggled to put to music what she was feeling. She played some of her old songs but none could measure to what was going through her head at that moment. She played for another hour before deciding to go to bed.

Sharpay ran into Ryan's room early the next morning. She threw the curtains open and sunlight poured in. He groaned when she jumped on him bed. "Get up Ryan! We have a lot of work to do?"

Still half asleep Ryan mumbled, "Work? For what?"

"The talent show silly." Sharpay stood at the foot of his bed and grinned.

"Why? I'm already singing with the boys and we aren't rehearsing til next week." Ryan said sleepily with his eyes still closed.

"Which is why I need you to help me rehearse now before you get to busy. I think I finally found the perfect song. Meet you downstairs!" Sharpay literally skipped out of him room and down the stairs to Ryan's recording and practice area.

Ryan sat bolt up in bed, not quite sure he had heard his sister correctly. Was she really singing again?

He didn't even bother getting dressed, just chased after her. When he got downstairs she was pulling a stack of papers out of a folder. She handed on of the stacks to him.

He looked at her with a questioning look, "Are you really going to do this?"

"Yeah, I've got to. For him." She shrugged, "And for you." Sharpay smiled, "I wanted to surprise you but its been so long since I've done any of this I kinda need your expert advice."

Ryan didn't say anything. He just threw his arms around Sharpay and they danced around in a circle like when they were kids.

Hours later they were still practicing and Mr. Evans stood at the top of the stairs listening to the sweet sound of his daughter's voice. "You almost killed her Sarah." He whispered, "But she's so much stronger than you."

He walked down the stairs and had to laugh out loud. Sharpay was lying on her back on the floor with books piled high on her stomach and she was singing while Ryan would occasionally press on the books.

"What in the heck are you guys doing?" He asked his kids.

The both stopped what they were doing and the books tumbled off of her. "It helps you sing with your diaphragm, daddy."

"Right, whatever you say honey. Its time for dinner." Mr. Evans started to go back upstairs but turned back, "Son? Why are you still in you pajamas?"

The twins just laughed.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	19. Chapter 19

OK…here it is…I put the names and artists of the songs at the bottom but I'll say it again here because you really should listen to the songs while you read. Stand by Rascal Flatts and What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey!

CHAPTER 19

The next couple weeks at school were the hardest for Sharpay. In true Sharpay fashion she certainly couldn't just tell people she was back to normal, she had to show them and really there was only one way to do that. The twins had devised a plan. Sharpay would be the last one to sing, she would leave the auditorium and people would think that she just walked out but then she would sing. Ryan would add her name to Mrs. Darbus's list when she wasn't looking sometime during the show.

But what was the hardest was seeing Troy. He was so angry with her. He tried to hard to help her and to be honest; he was the only one who could. Ryan meant well but looking at him really just reminded her of how much their mother hurt their father and how much she could hurt Ryan. It was guilt. That's what it all came back to. Sharpay had the high potential to be like her mother. She could hurt everyone that she loved in just one swipe. The guilt of having the capability to do that is enough to drive someone insane and it almost did. But he brought her back. Without really even trying Troy saved her.

Kelsey was walking to her locker when Troy jogged up to her. "Hey kels you got a minute?"

She looked at him confused, "Sure. What's up?"

"I need your help." Troy said with a shrug.

"Gotta be a little more specific there Troy." Kelsey smiled, the basketball king actually looked nervous.

"Right, OK. I have this song I want to sing at the talent show. It's really important that I do it right. But it's a country song and I really don't know how to do that." Troy said quickly.

Kelsey laughed, "You're cutting it a little close Troy. The talent show is in 2 days."

"I know but I finally found the perfect song and of course it would be a country song." He sounded so indignant that Kelsey had a hard time keeping a straight face.

She took pity on him, "Relax Troy, its really easy I promise. Do you have time now?"

"Yes!" Troy said excitedly, "Thank you so much!"

They walked together to the music room. After about a half an hour of practicing Kelsey looked up from the music. "This is for Sharpay isn't it."

"Yeah, how can you tell?" He asked

"It's the lyrics. They really are perfect for her." Kelsey smiled

"She's the strongest person I know." Troy said simply, "Even when she was literally dying inside and the world and everyone in it turned their back on her she stood straight up and turned us all around and flicked us off."

"That's our girl."

"I'm hoping that this will knock some sense back into her or something." Troy said

"You're hoping she's going to run up at the end of the song and kiss you senseless." Kelsey smiled

"Yeah a little bit." Troy grinned, "I don't even know how to explain it. I thought what I had with Gabby was love but I really don't think so. Because with Sharpay she makes me want to strangle and kiss her at the same time. It's not easy with her but its never boring either. I don't know, I'm not even technically dating her!" He shrugged.

"I know what you mean tough." Kelsey said, "Honestly, Gabby is one of my best friends and as much as I love her she just wasn't for you. To soft, she didn't make it hard for you. You know what I mean? If you had even thought about trying to fit in the musical auditions and the game you better hope you were a damn Jedi knight because no force on earth could have protected you from Sharpay's wrath."

Troy laughed, "Oh my gosh. That is so true! Sharpay would have killed me." He turned serious, "But you're right about me and Gabby. There just wasn't fire. It was too easy, too comfortable."

"All right enough of this serious talk. We need to get you ready for some country singing!" Kelsey smiled

At the same time just a few miles away in the Evans basement Sharpay turned to her brother. "So how was it?" She had just sang the song all the way through for the first time.

Ryan stood silent. Sharpay threw her hands in the air completely mistaking his silence for something bad. "I knew it! It was horrible. Oh my god, what was I thinking, I can't do this."

"No! Shar, that was amazing." Ryan said simply. "Seriously, I've never heard you sing like that."

"Really?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, you're gonna blow them away!" Ryan pulled his sister in a bear hug.

The auditorium was packed the night of the talent show. Mrs. Darbus was in her usual form, freaking out backstage with Kelsey trying to calm her down.

Nearly all the seniors were doing something, either alone or with their friends. And some people definitely should not have been performing but that just made it funnier and more memorable.

Sharpay sat close to the front with all of her friends. Since they all wanted to see each other's performance they would sit in the audience until it was almost time for them to perform.

Kelsey started the evening off with a piece she had composed herself on the piano. Then the cheerleaders and the football players did a cheer together. The dancers performed their competition number and the band played a rendition of the Twinkle Town music.

Chad, Ryan, Brad and Kevin came after that. They along with several other basketball players did a skit and song about the cliques at East High. Chad played Sharpay, how she was before, and that was definitely the hit of the skit. Before she might have been offended but it was so funny that she couldn't help but laugh at his version of Bop to the Top.

Gabby dragged Taylor with her to sing another song from Twinkle Town. Then after a few more acts it was Troy's turn.

"Before I start I just wanted to real quick dedicate this song to the strongest person I know." His eyes found Sharpay's and he held her gaze as the music started.

"_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright_

Chorus  
Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend 'til you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand

Life's like a novel with the end ripped out   
The edge of canyon with only one way down  
Take what you're given before it's gone  
And start holdin' on, keep holdin' on

Repeat Chorus

Every time you get up and get back in the race  
One more small piece of you starts to fall into place – yeah

Repeat Chorus

Yeah, then you stand – yeah   
Yeah, Baby  
WOO HOO, WOO HOO, WOO HOO-  
Then you stand – Yeah, Yeah"

He was singing to her, she knew it. Everyone knew it. When he finished singing everyone burst into applause. She walked out of the auditorium. It wasn't that she was mad at him or anything like everyone thought but it was almost time for her to sing.

Troy poured everything he had into that song and she just walked out. He smiled at the applause but walked dejectedly back to his seat next to Chad and Kelsey.

"How'd I do?" He asked Kelsey.

She smiled at him, "You were great!"

"Not great enough." Troy glanced at Sharpay's empty seat.

"She was totally entranced Troy, I promise. I think her emotions just got the better of her." Kelsey reassured him.

"Whatever." Troy looked around, "Where's Ryan?"

"I don't know." Kelsey said, "He was just here."

Sharpay ran up to Ryan backstage. "Did you sign me up?"

"Yep, I put your name last when Darbus was in the bathroom." Ryan smiled, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

They walked together to the wings of the stage and waited for Mrs. Darbus to announce her.

Mrs. Darbus walked on stage applauding the last act. "Thank you all for coming." She began and then glanced down at her clipboard at the sign-up list. "Oh, my mistake it seems we have one more act."

She read the name for a moment confused but when she saw Ryan and Sharpay waiting in the wings she knew it wasn't a mistake. "I'm pleased to introduce our final act, Miss Sharpay Evans."

The auditorium was buzzing with confused conversation. Troy and all their friends sat bolt upright in their seats? Mrs. Darbus must be mistaken, Sharpay doesn't sing anymore.

Sharpay walked out to the center of the stage and the spotlight shone bright on her blonde hair. She was dressed simply in flare hip hugger jeans and a cute white baby doll tee and black boots. Her hair was straight with the ends curled to give it a fuller effect.

She glanced off the stage to where Ryan was standing ready to press play. She nodded and he started the music.

"_Watched my life pass me by  
in the rearview mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes  
yeah_

It was Sharpay singing but it didn't sound like the voice they were used to. This one was so real. It held so much emotion. You could tell that everything she felt was going into this song. __

'cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the girl I thought I would be  
You can have  
What's left of me

I've been dying inside  
Little by little  
Nowhere to go  
But goin' out of my mind  
In endless cirlcles  
runnin' from myself until  
You gave me a reason for standing still

She was singing to his. Her eyes found his. She was apologizing and explaining all at the same time. It was a thank you.__

'cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the girl I thought I would be  
You can have  
What's left of me

Falling faster  
Barely breathing  
Give me somethin' to believe in  
Tell me it's not all in my head

Take what's left of this girl  
Make me whole once again

'cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the girl I thought I would be  
You can have  
All that's left  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
What's left of me

I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm runnin' in circles all the time  
Can you take what's left  
Can you take what's left  
Can you take what's left  
Of me  
Can you take what's left  
Can you take what's left  
Can you take what's left  
Take what's left of me"

She finished, breathing heavy. Everyone leapt to their feet applauding and screaming. Sharpay walked off the stage smiling. She was free.

A hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Troy pulled her to him and kissed her with everything he had. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands encircled her waist. When they broke apart they were both smiling.

"I'll take what's left of you." Troy whispered

"Thank you." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

He pulled her close and held on like he never wanted to let go.

The judges were done deliberating and Mrs. Darbus walked back on stage.

"Well it seems we have a tie. So the two winners will sing together at the commencement ceremony." Mrs. Darbus explained, "And the winners are… Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans."

The din of applause and cheers were deafening.

Don't worry its not the end…there's one last chapter…the song credit's go to Rascal Flatts for Stand and Nick Lachey for What's left of Me. I really recommend listening to the songs while you read the lyrics. You'll totally understand the emotions a little better! Please review! Feedback is appreciated more than you know!


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

GRADUATION DAY…

She watched as all of her friends crossed the stage before her. She screamed when their names were called and shed a few tears. Then it was their turn. "Ryan Gregory Evans." The announcer called, she cheered for her brother and waited for her name. "Sharpay Emerald Evans."

She walked across the stage feeling happier than she had in her life. She grinned ever wider when Troy winked at her from his seat and then jerked his thumb back behind him. She followed where he pointed and laughed because her dad hired a photographer and he was filming the whole thing plus taking still photos. He was sitting with Troy's mom and they were both looking a little teary eyed.

She walked back to her seat next to Ryan and watched as the rest of her classmates accepted their diplomas. Then it was their turn. She met Troy in the aisle and together they walked to the stage and accepted their microphones from Mrs. Darbus.

The music started.

_Troy:_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Moments so dear_

_Sharpay:_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure-- measure a year?_

_In daylights-- in sunsets_

_Both:_

_In midnights-- in cups of coffee_

_In inches-- in miles_

_In laughter-- in strife_

_In-- five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure a year in the life?_

_How about love?_

_How about love?_

_How about love?_

_Measure in love_

_Seasons of love_

_Sharpay:_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Journeys to plan_

_Troy:_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure the life_

_Both:_

_Of a woman or a man_?

_Sharpay:_

_In truths that she learned_

_Or times that he cried_

_In bridges he burned_

_Or the way that she died_

_Both:_

_It's time now-- to sing out_

_Tho' the story never ends_

_Let's celebrate_

_Remember a year in the life of friends_

_Remember the love_

_Remember the love_

_Remember the love_

_Measure in love_

_Troy:_

_Measure, measure your life in love_

_Both:_

_Seasons of love_

_Seasons of love_

They finished to a standing ovation and Troy leaved over and softly kissed her cheek. She smiled at him and as they walked together off the stage she knew that everything was going to be OK.

The gang all sat in a circle that night in the entertainment room at Sharpay and Ryan's house. They had been talking and playing games for about 3 hours but suddenly it got quiet.

"I can't believe its over." Sharpay whispered

"Its not over." Chad said, "Friends forever."

Kelsey smiled, "Yeah, we've got all summer together and we'll be back for holidays and we'll keep in touch."

"It's not going to be the same." Gabby said, "But we'll make it work."

"At least we'll all be in the same state." Kevin said

Troy put his arm around his girlfriend who was getting teary at the thought of being separated from her brother. "Hey, don't be sad. None of us are that far away. We'll get together all the time. At least twice a month." He looked around at everyone and they all agreed.

Sharpay gave a small smile and leaned into Troy.

"Lets pay spin the bottle!" Chad said suddenly

Taylor threw a pillow at him. "What is the matter with you?"

"What? I like that game." He said defensively

Sharpay laughed as she watched her friends argue back and forth.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked her

"I'm going to miss them." She said simply.

"Chad will be with us at UCLA." Troy said

"I know but Taylor with be with Gabby and Ryan at Stanford." Sharpay said sadly

"Shhh, no more talking about this tonight." Troy said, "It's a happy night and a happy summer."

"How about a happy life?" She asked

He smiled at her, "That's a given."

Or so she thought…

THE END


	21. Chapter 21

Hey all! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing…I am almost ready to post the sequel and I'll post something here so you know the title and can look for it…

BUT…

I have a favor to ask you…I need some song ideas…as many as you can think of…I need more than 1…the theme needs to be either angry girl or love/ love and lost…I've got some but I need some more…I'd really appreciate it…thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys…I've posted the prologue for the sequel…as of right now the title is Love and Memories…let me know what you think of it!


End file.
